Changin!
by kuro lunatic
Summary: chapter 09 update! hari pertama liburan malah nambah seorang pengacau lagi! warning : oc, ooc, fem! Hitsu R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Om Kubo Tite, termasuk Shiro & Ichi… apapun yang aku lakuin, nggak bakal bikin BLEACH jadi punya aku… punyaku cuma cerita aneh yang melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya ini.

A/N : Kusaka nggak mati disini. Nggak ada cerita bagian DDR.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 01**

"Taichou, kau harus mengambil liburan"

"Dan membiarkan tugas-tugas ini menumpuk?"

"Aku akan mengerjakannya"

"Nggak mungkin"

Itulah sepenggal dari percakapan antara kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou dan wakilnya, Matsumoto Rangiku yang terus menerus berulang selama beberapa hari ini.

Sudah sekitar 4 tahun _Winter War_ melawan Aizen berakhir. Keadaan di Soul Society telah kembali normal. _Winter War _itu berakhir dengan mundurnya Aizen setelah Toushirou dan Ichigo berhasil melukainya cukup parah.

Beberapa perubahan terjadi di Soul Society. Di antaranya diangkatnya Madarame Ikkaku sebagai kapten divisi 9, Kira Izuru sebagai kapten divisi 3, dan Kusaka Soujirou sebagai kapten divisi 5. _Winter War_ juga membuat Hinamori Momo, wakil kapten divisi 5 kehilangan nyawanya di tangan mantan kaptennya sendiri.

Perubahan juga terjadi di kota Karakura, seperti Ichimaru Gin dan Grimmjaw yang meninggalkan Hueco Mundo dan bekerja di _Urahara Shoten_, Rukia yang membantu di Klinik Kurosaki bersama Orihime, dan beberapa perubahan kecil lainnya.

Dan kita kembali ke awal cerita.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

"Taichou, kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja"

"Pekerjaanku sebelumnya lebih banyak dari ini"

"Taichou, kalau begini terus, kau bisa sakit karna kelelahan"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"……….."

"……….."

Toushirou kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kerjaannya. Matsumoto udah nggak tau lagi gimana harus hadapin Toushirou. Dengan muka cemberut, Matsumoto ber-shunpo ke suatu tempat.

Toushirou menghela nafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya tanpa diganggu oleh Matsumoto.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangan itu.

"Toushirou, ini aku"

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka, dan Kusaka memasuki ruangan kapten divisi 10 itu. Toushirou menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan ini" Kusaka menaruh piring berisi beberapa iris semangka di atas meja Toushirou. "Kau suka, kan?"

Toushirou mengambil seiris semangka dan memakannya.

"Kudengar Matsumoto memintamu untuk mengambil liburan, kan? Kenapa kau tolak? Sudah seharusnya kau mengambil liburan itu, Soutaichou juga pasti mengizinkannya. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja, Toushirou"

"Kenapa kau juga…" Toushirou mendesah "Aku tak perlu liburan"

"Dari dulu kau memang keras kepala…"

"Biarin"

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Aku kembali dulu" Setelah berkata begitu, Kusaka keluar dari kantor tersebut.

Toushirou memakan irisan terakhir semangka yang dibawa oleh Kusaka itu, tapi tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terasa berat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya, tapi tak berhasil. Dia tertidur dengan kepala di atas mejanya.

Lalu, seseorang memasuki kantornya dan membawa Toushirou keluar….

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

"Kusaka…kau…" Nada kalimat Toushirou betul-betul berbahaya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar ingin membunuh Kusaka.

Sekarang Toushirou dan Kusaka berada di _Urahara Shoten_. Kusaka telah sukses 'membawa' Toushirou ke Karakura untuk beristirahat.

"Tak apa, kan jika sekali-kali kau mengambil liburan. Bukankah ini saat-saat yang tepat?" Kusaka menjawab dengan riang. "Lagipula kota Karakura ini tempat yang bagus, kan?"

"Dengan adanya dia?" Toushirou menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum dibelakang Kusaka, Ichimaru Gin.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan?" Kusaka menjawab. Gin masih senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"'Nggak apa-apa' gimana? Ngeliat tampangnya aja udah bikin kesal"

"Hitsugaya-han, nggak baik ngehina kayak gitu"

"Benar, Toushirou."

"Kalau nggak mau disini, Hitsugaya-taichou dapat tinggal di tempat Kurosaki-san atau Inoue-san" tawar Urahara yang ntah dari kapan udah sama-sama mereka.

"Aku mau kembali ke Soul Society"

"Mustahil. Soutaichou sendiri menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat. Dia sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk tidak mengizinkanmu memasuki Seireitei selangkahpun. Bahkan Jidanbou juga sudah setuju" jawab Kusaka santai.

Sementara suhu ruangan turun 10 derajat celcius. Lumayan… mumpung udara lagi panas ada ac gratis…

'_Kuso jiji' _Toushirou mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jadi, aku harus memilih tempat tinggal selama di Karakura?" Toushirou mendesah. Urahara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu…"

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

_Kanpeki ni wa dekinai keredo demo zettai ni kimi o shiawase ni suru no. Boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo kimi o mamoru kara…_

"HUWA!!!"

BRUGHH!!!!

"Mana hollow-nya?!"

Umm… karna kalo cuma gitu aja mungkin ada yang nggak ngerti, kronologis kejadiannya bakal dijelasin…

Ichigo lagi tidur siang di kamarnya. Hape nya dibiarin tepat di samping telinganya. Tiba-tiba hapenya berdering. Nada deringnya lagu _Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite _nya Sambomaster. Karna Ichigo pake volume dering paling besar dia kebangun terus jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dan dengan begonya dia pikir ada hollow (-_-;)…

Dengan terlalu bersemangat, Ichigo mengeluarkan badge tanda izin shinigami pengganti. Tapi dia menyadari saru hal, yaitu… Mata tengkorak lambang badge itu nggak nyala sama sekali.

"…lho? Kok nggak nyala? Apa rusak, ya?" Ichigo mengamati badge itu. "Kayaknya nggak. Jadi tadi apaan, ya?"

Ichigo kembali berbaring ke kasurnya. Dia mengambil handphone nya untuk melihat jam, tetapi dia melihat icon pesan masuk di sudut atas layar handphone nya. Ichigo membuka pesan yang sangat singkat itu.

**Kurosaki,**

**Datang ke **_**Urahara shoten**_**. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

**Hitsugaya-taichou**

Ichigo agak bingung dengan pesan yang terlalu singkat itu. Tapi dia lumayan senang karna Toushirou berada di Karakura yang berarti dia bisa menemuinya lagi. Terakhir kali Ichigo menemuinya adalah ketika Ichigo membawa Karin ke Soul Society untuk menerima izin sebagai shinigami pengganti. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke _Urahara Shoten_.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou menyimpan hanphone miliknya setelah selesai mengirim pesan yang sangat singkat ke Ichigo. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu, Toushirou mendesah lagi.

"Hitsugaya-han, kalau seseorang mendesah, maka satu keberuntungannya akan hilang, lho" Gin yang sebelumnya diusir Toushirou, sekarang malah nempel ke Toushirou.

"Biarin" jawaban singkat dari Toushirou sembari dia menjauhkan diri dari samping Gin.

"Seperti biasa, Hitsugaya-han cepat emosi" ujar Gin lagi dan (lagi-lagi) suhu udara turun beberapa derajat. Merasa jika di terus berada di situ akan berbahaya baginya, Gin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Toushirou.

Setelah Gin pergi, lagi-lagi Toushirou mendesah. Sementara itu Ururu berjalan di depannya, membawa sebuah botol dengan isi cairan berwarna mencurigakan. Malang bagi Ururu dan Toushirou, Ururu terpeleset ketika akan melewati Toushirou. Botol yang dia bawa terlempar dan isi botol tersebut tumpah tepat di atas kepala Toushirou.

Ketika cairan dari botol tersebut mengenai kepalanya, Toushirou merasakan badannya yang tiba-tiba tak bertenaga. Bahkan untuk menahan berat badannya sendiri yang sama sekali nggak berat itu. Dan pada saat itu juga kesadarannya menghilang…

Ururu dengan cepat berdiri kembali dan segera berlari untuk memanggil Urahara. Tak berapa lama, Urahara bersama Kusaka mendatangi Toushirou dengan panik dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou membuka mata ketika kesadarannya kembali. Pandangannya agak kabur, dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sebuah duren berwarna orange mencolok. Setelah agak lama dan pandangannya fokus kembali, dia dapat melihat bahwa duren tersebut bukanlah buah, melainkan shinigami pengganti pertama, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan hanya ada Ichigo, tetapi juga Kusaka yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan cemas, Urahara yang ekspresinya tak bisa dilihat karna tertutup oleh topinya dengan Ururu bersembunyi di belakangnya, dan Yoruichi yang berada dalam wujud manusianya. Semuanya mengelilingi Toushirou yang berada di sebuah _futon_.

"Toushirou! Akhirnya kau sadar juga" ujar Ichigo.

"Untukmu Hitsugaya-taichou!" jawab Toushirou dingin. Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar agak aneh. Suaranya lebih tinggi dari yang biasa, tapi dia tak memperdulikannya dan merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

Lalu, hal lain juga terasa janggal baginya. Yaitu _shihakushou _dan _haori_ nya yang entah kenapa terasa longgar dan sesuatu yang halus menggelitiki tengkuknya. Ichigo dan Kusaka memandang Toushirou dengan mata agak melotot, Gin yang membuka matanya sesaat, Urahara tersenyum di balik topinya, dan Yoruichi yang kelihatannya menikmati apa yang dia lihat.

Dilihat oleh mereka dengan cara mereka masing-masing membuat Toushirou merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi cara Ichigo dan Kusaka melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushirou dan kali ini suaranya sendiri benar-benar terasa janggal baginya.

"………" Ichigo _speechless_.

"………" Kusaka juga.

"Lihatlah ini" Urahara menyodorkan sebuah cermin yang diterima oleh Toushirou.

Toushirou melihat cermin itu dan mendapatkan sebuah bayangan yang agak asing baginya. Dia tak melihat bayangannya, melainkan seorang gadis kecil bermata hijau dengan rambut putih panjang, dengan _shihakushou _dan _haori _yang agak kebesaran. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"………"

"………"

"………"

"………"

"………"

"………"

"**HUWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! KENAPA AKUUUUU?????!!!!!!!!!!" **teriakan Toushirou memecah keheningan di ruangan itu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

kuro lunatic : "akhirnya ni cerita ku publish juga... siap ni chapter, sih udah dari dulu-dulu, tapi karna flashdisk aku kupinjamin dan lupa copy ceritanya ke komputer, jadi publishnya baru sekarang"

Toushirou : "mending nggak pernah publish..."

Ichigo : "ngomong-ngomong ujiannya gimana? lagi ujian, kan?"

Kuro lunatic : "yup! hari ni hari pertama"

Kusaka : "bukannya lebih bagus belajar daripada main internet?"

Kuro lunatic : "tenang aja, nggak apa-apa... besok cuma bahasa indonesia sama bahasa arab, kok"

Ichigo : "jago di pelajaran itu, ya?"

Kuro lunatic : "nggak, kok. nilai aku pas-pasan"

Kusaka : -sweatdrop- "...betulan nggak apa-apa?"

Toushirou : "lebih bagus kalo fanfic ini nggak pernah di publish"

Kuro lunatic : "kenapa ni anak? kok gelap banget?"

Kusaka : "gara-gara ending chapter ini"

Kuro lunatic : "ooh... padahal menurutku daripada fanfic one-shot yang sebelumnya ini masih mendingan"

Kusaka : "yang sebelumnya?"

Ichigo : "Kusaka nggak muncul, sih. ini ceritanya"

Kuro lunatic : "bagi yang udah review fanfic buatanku yang sebelumnya, makasih banyak... aku nggak nyangka sampai ada yang masukin cerita itu ke cerita favorit..."

Ichigo : "...dan bagi yang udah baca fanfic ini, silakan klik tombol yang berwarna ijo di bawah..."

Kuro lunatic : "lho, kok cuma Ichigo?"

Ichigo : "yang lain sibuk sendiri-sendiri, tuh. Toushirou komat-kamit nggak jelas, Kusaka baca fanfic..."

Kuro lunatic : "oohh... kalo gitu, berdua aja?"

Ichigo : "ya, udah"

Kuro lunatic & Ichigo : "**to all readers, please review this fanfic**!" *itung-itung latihan bahasa inggris*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Kubo Tite… bukan punyaku

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 02**

Toushirou memandang cermin di tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu memang bayangannya, mata berwarna hijau yang indah dan rambut putih bersih. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, bayangan itu adalah bayangan seorang CEWEK!!

Yup! Toushirou menjadi seorang cewek yang manis karena suatu sebab. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat Toushirou syok.

"…umm… Toushirou?" Ichigo kayaknya cari mati, nih. Udah tau Toushirou lagi syok, dia malah manggil Toushirou pake nama depannya…

"Apa?" balas Toushirou sambil nunjukin _death glare_ level 1000(?) yang bahkan mengalahkan _death glare_ milik Byakuya yang hanya mencapai level 100(??).

Ichigo betul-betul ketakutan.

"N-nggak ada apa-apa." jawab Ichigo cepat. Sementara Kusaka _sweatdrop_, tapi juga takut dengan Toushirou yang lagi kesal gitu.

Kalo liat Toushirou yang sekarang, teriakan yang tiap hari kedengaran dari divisi 10 itu nggak ada apa-apanya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." ucap Toushirou dengan suara yang amat-sangat-super-menakutkan dan di belakangnya seolah ada Sadako dari _The Ring_ dan Kayako dari _Ju-on_ yang siap mengutuk dan membunuh siapa saja di ruangan itu tanpa pandang bulu jika tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan Toushirou.

Ichigo dan Kusaka gemetaran. Urahara membuka kipasnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou hanya terkena obat percobaanku, kok." jawab Urahara seolah-olah itu bukan hal kecil.

"Kalau begitu berikan penawarnya kepadaku sekarang juga!" nada suara Toushirou memerintah.

"Mustahil. Kisuke tadi sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Kalau obat yang mengenaimu adalah obat percobaan, jadi belum ada penawarnya." ujar Yoruichi santai.

"**APAAAA?????!!!!!!**" teriakan Toushirou betul-betul dahsyat. Grimmjaw yang sedang membersihkan gudang juga terkena imbasnya, yaitu beberapa barang pecah-belah di gudang tersebut pecah.

Padahal Urahara sudah memperingatkannya jika ada satu benda saja yang dia hancurkan, Grimmjaw akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan obat Urahara. Grimmjaw pucat otomatis mengingat ancaman Urahara tersebut. Menjadi kelinci percobaan mantan kapten divisi 12 itu sama buruknya dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan Szcayel Apollo Grantz ataupun Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dan Urahara tak mungkin menerima alasan kalau benda di gudang itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

Oke, back to story.

"Nggak kembali juga nggak apa-apa, kan? Hitsugaya-han manis kok." Gin kayaknya harus belajar bedain mana kalimat yang boleh diucapin dengan yang nggak boleh diucapin di beberapa situasi…

Toushirou yang betul-betul bad mood, kesal, jengkel, dll makin kesal. Tapi anehnya, walaupun Toushirou sedemikian bad mood, suhu di sekitarnya sama sekali nggak turun seperti biasa. Dan Urahara menyadarinya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, obat yang mengenaimu adalah obat percobaan, dan mungkin juga obat itu mempunyai efek samping selain merubahmu menjadi perempuan." ucap Urahara "Sebaiknya aku memeriksamu untuk mengetahui apakah obat itu ada efek sampingnya atau tidak."

Toushirou menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti aku."

Urahara berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan Ururu mengikutinya. Toushirou juga bangkit dari _futon_. Tapi kelihatannya Toushirou sulit melangkah karena rambutnya bertambah panjang karena efek obat itu. Rambutnya yang sekarang memang sangat panjang, sepanjang rambut putri-putri bangsawan pada _Sengoku Jidai_. Gin yang 'bertangan cepat' segera menggendong Toushirou secara _bridal style_. Ichigo dan Kusaka cengo melihat 'adegan' itu. Yoruichi mengeluarkan suara seperti bersiul. Sementara senyum Gin semakin melebar.

"I-Ichimaru!! Turunkan aku!! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!!!" Toushirou meronta di gendongan Gin, tetapi Gin tidak menurunkannya.

"Tidak akan." Hanya itu jawaban dari Gin sembari berjalan mengikuti Urahara.

Ucapan-ucapan protes dari Toushirou masih samar-samar terdengar ketika Toushirou dan Gin menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Sementara Ichigo dan Kusaka masih cengo dan Yoruichi meninggalkan mereka untuk mengikuti mereka yang sudah keluar dari ruang itu.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah beberapa lama, Toushirou, Urahara, dan Yoruichi kembali ke ruangan di mana terdapat Ichigo dan Kusaka yang masih cengo… Walaupun cengo, tapi ketika Toushirou memasuki ruangan, mereka berdua langsung pulih. Itulah yang dinamakan _ai no chikara_(???). Toushirou yang masuk ke ruangan dengan muka cemberut betul-betul kontras dengan Urahar yang tersenyum aneh di balik topinya.

"Ichigo-san." panggil Urahara.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum tahu kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou memanggilmu ke sini, kan?"

"Umm… memang, sih. Soalnya tadi waktu aku datang Toushirou, kan pingsan." kata Ichigo. "Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

"Aku memerlukan tempat tinggal selama di sini, dan aku akan tinggal di tempatmu jika kau mengizinkan." jawab Toushirou.

"Nggak apa-apa, tapi sebelumnya, kan kau tinggal di tempat Inoue?"

"Jika aku memilih di tempat Inoue, itu berarti indera pengecapku sudah rusak total." jawab Toushirou.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Kusaka yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Tapi langsung menyesali pertanyaannya karna tampang Toushirou langsung berubah menjadi amat-sangat-super-duper menyeramkan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou harus beristirahat agak lama di sini karena reiatsunya berkurang drastis dan kontaknya dengan Hyourinmaru terputus. Tolong sampaikan kepada Soutaichou. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan reiatsu yang hilang dengan gigai buatanku. Dan sekarang aku akan mengambilnya." ujar Urahara yang kemudian kembali keluar.

Ichigo memandang Toushirou. Toushirou yang sekarang memang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Toushirou yang dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, mungkin karena rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus, Toushirou terlihat lebih manis.

"Kurosaki, kau kenapa?" tanya Toushirou membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"E-eh? C-cuma berpikir kalau rambutmu mungkin terlalu panjang…" jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Memang terlalu panjang…" ucap Toushirou.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu merapikannya." tawar Yoruichi.

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil peralatannya. " ujar Yoruichi lagi, dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Belum juga genap 5 detik ketika dia keluar ruangan, Yoruichi sudah kembali dengan membawa selembar kain yang lumayan lebar dan sebuah gunting. Gelar _Shunsin_ (_Goddes Of Flash_) memang pantas untuknya…

Yoruichi melingkarkan kain yang dia bawa tersebut pada leher Toushirou.

"Mau dipotong semana?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Pen—"

"SEPUNGGUNG!!" ujar Ichigo dan Kusaka kompak, memotong perkataan Toushirou.

"Sepunggung, ya? Bagus juga." kata Yoruichi.

"Nggak mau! Pendek aja!!" balas Toushirou.

"Jangan, Toushirou. Sepunggung aja. Bagus, lho." jawab Kusaka cepat diiringi dengan anggukan kepala Ichigo.

"Nggak mau! Udah repot, pasti gerah!" balas Toushirou.

"Nggak, kok! Aku jamin." jawab Kusaka lagi.

"Apa jaminanmu?"

"Rambutku, kan juga panjang."

"………"

"Jadi gimana? Mau dipotong sepunggung atau pendek?" tanya Yoruichi.

Toushirou menghela napas. "Ya, sudahlah. Sepunggung saja."

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Ketika Yoruichi selesai merapikan rambut Toushirou, Urahara datang membawa gigai milik Toushirou.

"Kalau seperti itu, Hitsugaya-han manis, lho." puji Urahara. Tapi udah jelas kalo Toushirou nggak suka dibilang 'manis', buktinya Urahara langsung dapat _death glare_ tapi level 1(mank ada?).

"Terserahlah…" ujar Toushirou sambil memasuki gigainya.

Ichigo dan Kusaka memperhatikan Toushirou berada dalam gigainya. Jujur, Toushirou yang sekarang itu memang sangat manis. Dia memakai baju bermodel _one piece_ berwarna biru muda dengan rok selutut. Rambutnya yang putih panjang tergerai di punggungnya, kerutan alis yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya menghilang dan menampilkan kesan _innocent_ walaupun tampangnya agak merajuk. Dasar, Ichigo dan Kusaka itu memang _pedhophillia_**(A/N : bener, nggak nulisnya ?)** asli!!! **–author dihajar habis-habisan sama Ichi & Kusa-**

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Toushirou tajam.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok." jawab Ichigo dan Kusaka kompak.

"Apa kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Urahara. "Apartemen Kurosaki-san lumayan jauh, dan sekarang sudah lumayan gelap. Kalau kalian tidak kembali sekarang, nanti terlalu malam."

"Lho, Kurosaki bukannya tinggal di klinik?" tanya Toushirou bingung.

"Ketika aku masuk universitas aku tinggal sendiri karena jarak universitasku lumayan jauh dari rumah. Kau tak tahu?"

Toushirou menggeleng.

"Jadi nanti kalian cuma berdua saja?!" tanya Kusaka tak percaya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau nggak akan mengapa-ngapakan Toushirou, kan?" ujar Kusaka.

Muka ichigo memerah mendengar kalimat Kusaka, sementara Toushirou yang nggak tau maksud kalimat Kusaka santai aja.

"Je-jelas nggak!!"

"Kalau Toushirou kenapa-napa, kau pasti akan mati beku!!" ancam Kusaka.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok Kusaka. Walaupun reiatsuku berkurang, aku tetap bisa menjaga diri sendiri, kok." ujar Toushirou, tapi kayaknya dia nggak ngerti maksud kalimat Kusaka yang sebenarnya…

"Kalau gitu, ya udah." Kusaka ngalah. Daripada dia ngotot terus Toushirou tau maksud dari perkataannya, dijamin dia nggak bakal selamat. Dan Kusaka tau betul hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke apartemenku sekarang?" ajak Ichigo yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Toushirou.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tunggu sebentar, ada yang lupa kuberitahu kepada kalian."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk penyembuhan reiatsunya, Hitsugaya-taichou sebisa mungkin jangan keluar dari gigainya sampai reiatsunya kembali normal. Dan juga walaupun reiatsu Hitsugaya-taichou kecil, tapi reiatsunya tetap dapat mengundang hollow. Kuharap Kurosaki-san dapat menjaga Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Tentu saja." ujar Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit sekarang."

"Berhati-hatilah." jawab Urahara.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga kembali sekarang."

Kusaka membuka _senkaimon_. Dan memasukinya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

Kuro lunatic : "Chapter 2 selesai juga!!! Gara-gara ujian, ide yang udah ada hampir hilang semua…"

Toushirou : "Mending semua hilang permanen…"

Kuro lunatic : "Ichigo, Kusaka, urus tuh anak. Masa dia mau ide fanfic aku hilang semua! Kalo hilang, ya dianya juga yang nggak bisa balik, kan?"

Ichigo : "…terserahlah…"

Kusaka : "Kalo udah kayak gitu, Toushirou memang payah dibujuk."

Kuro lunatic : "Lebih bagus aku repon review aja…"

Kuro lunatic : "Yang pertama dari… **Ichiruki Shirosaki**!!! Review nggak bisa ngomong!! Yang betul nulis/ngetik bukan ngomong!! –dihajar- kalo soal pairing di sini… BELUM KUTENTUKAN!!!"

Ichigo : "CEPETAN TENTUIN!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Nggak usah galak-galak. Kita liat dulu nanti… kandidatnya, sih IchiHitsu, KusaHitsu, GinHitsu, OcHitsu…"

Kusaka : "Buset… banyak amat…"

Kuro lunatic : "Suka-suka aku, dong."

Kusaka : *sweatdrop* "Dari **Shazanamikaze Mystica** kalo Toushirou, sih dari awal memang spesies langka. Next!"

Toushirou : "ENAK AJA!!! Selanjutnya dari **Kirazu Haruka **JANGAN DIBAYANGIN!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "WOI!! Seenaknya aja ngatur-ngatur orang… **LietesYuzui13 **kalo mau tau, tanya aja sama Toushirou. Gimana, Toushirou?"

Toushirou : "………"

Ichigo : "Dari **Mss. Dhyta **Toushirou yang sekarang, bukan cuma cantik, tapi juga imut & manis abis!!!"

Kusaka : "Ya, Betul!!"

Toushirou : "DIAM KALIAN!!! **Quinsi Vinsis **mendingan juga nggak pernah update!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Ni anak satu, ya… dari **4869fans-nikazemaru **aku pernah baca juga tu fanfic, tapi nggak nyontek, kok! Memang keenakan, tuh Urahara. Ada budak baru."

Ichigo : "Dasar! **Tie-manganiac-bgt **ide author ni memang aneh-aneh semua, kok."

Kusaka : "**101 hiru-san** memang Toushirou lebih pantes jadi cewek!!"

Toushirou : "SIALAN!! Dari **red-deimon-beta **JANGAN BAYANGIN YANG NGGAK-NGGAK!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Dasar anak nggak sopan… bagi yang pingin nge-request adegan, silakan. Soalnya aku sering buntu ide. Siapa tau request kalian bisa ngasih ide waktu aku lagi buntu, walaupun mungkin nggak semua request bisa aku pake tapi bakal kuusahain. Yang mau ngubungin aku via sms juga bisa liat nomor hp aku di biodataku. Dan kayak chapter sebelumnya, silakan klik ijo-ijo yang dibawah ini, ya~"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : BLEACH bukan punyaku!!! Punyaku cuma storyline fanfic ini sama beberapa OC!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 03**

Toushirou menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Perlu beberapa saat hingga dia dapat mengingat dimana dia berada sekarang dan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Angin segar memasuki kamarnya dari jendela yang memang sengaja dibukanya semalaman untuk mengurangi hawa panas. Sekarang dia berada di apartemen Ichigo. Apartemen yang Ichigo tinggali sekarang terdiri dari 4 lantai termasuk atap, dan ruangan Ichigo terletak di lantai 3. Tiap ruang apartemen itu terdiri dari 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 toilet, 1 dapur merangkap ruang makan, dan 1 ruang tamu. Dan karena Ichigo tinggal sendiri, maka ada satu ruangan kosong yang dapat dipakai oleh Toushirou, sementara kamar Ichigo di klinik Kurosaki kini ditempati oleh Rukia.

Toushirou turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia dapat mendengar suara seseorang memasak dari arah dapur, dan berjalan ke sana. Di dapur, dia melihat Ichigo sedang memasak makanan dengan cekatan. Ketika Toushirou datang, Ichigo menyempatkan untuk melihat kapten kecil itu.

"Ah, Toushirou _oha_-" ucapan Ichigo terputus karena dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toushirou dengan muka merah.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki. Kau kenapa?" tanya Toushirou heran.

"Umm… Toushirou? Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu…" kata Ichigo berhati-hati sambil tetap _blushing_.

Toushirou segera teringat bahwa dia belum berganti baju. Karena dia dibawa ke Karakura dengan metode yang benar-benar nggak lazim, yaitu **pembiusan**, dia nggak punya persiapan apa-apa. Termasuk pakaian ganti. Jadi, Ichigo meminjamkan salah satu kausnya kepada Toushirou untuk dia pakai sebagai pengganti piyama, dan saat ini Toushirou masih mengenakan kaus Ichigo tersebut. Yang membuat Ichigo _blushing_ bukan hanya itu!! Kaus yang Ichigo berikan agak kebesaran baginya, jadi penampilan Toushirou sekarang begini:

Rambut yang agak berantakan, wajar karena dia baru bangun tidur. Kaus milik Ichigo yang kebesaran tersebut agak meng-_expose_ badan bagian atasnya. Karena kausnya kedodoran, Ichigo dapat melihat pundak Toushirou yang selalu tertutup oleh _kimono_, bahkan bagian atas dada Toushiroupun dapat dilihatnya. Dan walaupun kaus tersebut kebesaran bagi Toushirou, tapi tetap aja nggak bisa nutupin seluruh kakinya. Hanya tertutup sekitar 20 senti di atas lutut… maklumlah, itu kan kaus Ichigo, bukan Chad -.-

Dengan penampilan Toushirou yang begitu, nggak heran kalo Ichigo _blushing_. Badan yang biasanya tertutup oleh _shihakusou_ dan _haori_ itu sekarang ter-_expose _sedemikian rupa. Kalo ada Nova, pasti dia udah masuk ke cangkangnya dan merah habis…

Toushirou yang sadar akan penampilannya ikut memerah dan…

**PLAAAAAKKK!!!!**

Hanya itu yang terdengar sebelum Toushirou kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat. Meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di dapur dengan bekas tamparan yang memerah dan kelihatannya pasti sangat sakit di pipinya…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou telah berganti baju dan sekarang Ichigo dan Toushirou memakan omelet rice yang dimasak oleh Ichigo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka masih menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yaitu melihat badan Toushirou yang terbuka (Ichigo) dan menampar Ichigo begitu saja walaupun kejadian tersebut terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri (Toushirou).

Toushirou memakan omelet rice tersebut dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, dia meninggalkan meja makan dan menaruh piringnya di tempat cucian. Tapi Toushirou tidak segera keluar dari dapur setelah itu. Ichigo dapat mendengar keributan kecil yang Toushirou timbulkan di dapur.

Ketika sedang melamunkan cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Toushirou, Ichigo dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda dingin di pipinya. Toushirou memegang sebuah kantung es di bekas tamparan yang disebabkan olehnya itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan dan memerah. Toushirou hanya mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"…maaf…"

Ichigo agak kaget dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Toushirou tersebut. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Ichigo mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Toushirou. Dan kalau ada Matsumoto, dijamin adegan ini bakal diabadiin baik dalam bentuk rekaman ataupun foto biasa. Ichigo tersenyum dan memegang tangan Toushirou sambil tetap menahan kantung es itu di pipinya. Tangan Toushirou yang biasanya dingin kini terasa hangat.

'_Mungkin karena hubungannya dengan hyourinmaru terputus.' _pikir Ichigo.

"Toushirou."

"Ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf." ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada Toushirou.

_Blushing _Toushirou bertambah. Kalau ini _shoujo manga/anime_, kita bisa melihat efek berwarna pink yang menjadi latar belakang mereka.

"…Kurosa-"

"Yo!!" belum sempat Toushirou selesai bicara, seseorang memotong perkataannya.

Ichigo dan Toushirou yang masih berpegangan tangan jelas kaget. Toushirou melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo dengan paksa. Dan mereka berdua melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Kusaka Soujirou telah berdiri di penghubung ruang tamu dan dapur. Sorot matanya kepada Ichigo menyiratkan sebuah makna.

'_Nggak akan kubiarkan kau lebih maju dariku.'_

Dan Ichigo dapat membacanya. Sementara Toushirou masih _blushing_.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Bukannya seorang kapten sepertimu punya banyak kerjaan?" tanya Ichigo tajam. Jelas-jelas dia nggak suka dengan keberadaan Kusaka yang mengganggu saat-saat dia berduaan dengan Toushirou yang langka seperti tadi.

Kusaka nggak peduliin pertanyaan Ichigo dan menyerahkan sebuah tas yang lumayan besar kepada Toushirou.

"Apa ini?" tanya Toushirou.

"Ketika kau menjelaskan keadaanmu waktu rapat kapten tadi malam, semua kapten kecuali Zaraki-taichou dan Kurotsuchi-taichou memutuskan untuk memberikan semua perlengkapan yang kau perlukan. Baju yang mereka berikan juga lumayan banyak. Jadi kau nggak perlu cemas soal pakaian. Dan yang mengepak semuanya adalah Unohana-taichou, jadi jangan kaget kalau isi tas itu berkali lipat lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya dapat ditampung oleh tas itu." terang Kusaka panjang lebar.

Ichigo dan Toushirou sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Kusaka.

"Ka-kalau begitu, biar kutaruh tas ini di kamar dulu." kata Toushirou. Lalu dia meninggalkan Ichigo dan Kusaka di dapur sambil membawa tas tersebut.

"Jadi? Kau datang ke sini meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk melihat keadaan Toushirou? Sudah kubilang aku nggak akan mengapa-ngapakan Toushirou. Aku masih sayang nyawa, tau!" ujar Ichigo yang masih kesal karena momen tadi diganggu oleh Kusaka.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja? Lagipula tugas-tugasku di Soul Society dapat diselesaikan oleh wakilku." jawab Kusaka enteng. Inilah salah satu contoh pemimpin yang nggak boleh ditiru.

"Tai~chou…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bernada angker dari balik Kusaka.

Kusaka yang sangat mengenal jelas suara tersebut hanya dapat menelan ludah dan membalikkan badan dengan takut-takut. Di belakangnya telah berdiri sesosok shinigami dengan lencana berlambang divisi 5 pada lengan kirinya. Shinigami tersebut mengeluarkan reiatsu aneh. Dan walaupun Ichigo belum mengenal shinigami tersebut, tapi Ichigo tau bahwa kemunculan shinigami tersebut bukanlah pertanda baik bagi Kusaka. Shinigami itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi jelas lebih tinggi daripada Toushirou. Tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan Rukia. Ichigo dapat mengenalinya sebagai wakil kapten divisi 5 dari lencana yang dikenakannya.

Jika dilihat sekilas, shnigami tersebut sangat mirip dengan kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai hingga beberapa centi dibawah bahu serta matanya yang hitam dan tampangnya yang persis dengan tampang Byakuya. Ichigo hanya dapat melihat shinigami tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kusaka.

"_Bakudou no ichi_,_ Sai_!!" sebelum Kusaka sempat kabur, _kidou _yang dilancarkan oleh fukutaichou tersebut sudah lebih dahulu mengenainya.

"Huwa! Asahi!!" Toushirou yang memasuki dapur kembali setelah meletakkan tasnya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran shinigami bernama Asahi tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Toushirou!" balas Asahi riang.

"Emm… kau sengaja datang ke sini untuk membawa dia pulang?" tanya Toushirou menunjuk Kusaka yang terbaring di lantai karena efek _kidou_ Asahi.

"Ya! Dia telah membohongiku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya agar dia bisa pergi ke sini."

Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kau pasti _shinigami daikou_, kan? _Hajimemashite, watashi wa Gobantai no Fukutaichou, Mochizuki Asahi_." ucap Asahi kepada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." balas Ichigo. "Apa kau punya hubungan darah dengan Byakuya?"

"Byakuya? Oh, Kuchiki-taichou? Dia mungkin pamanku." jawab Asahi.

"Mungkin?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya. Katanya, ibuku ketika aku masih hidup dulu adalah adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya." ujar Asahi lalu dia menatap Kusaka dengan pandangan angker. "Taichou, kita kembali sekarang. Kau takkan kubiarkan beranjak dari kursi di kantormu hingga semua pekerjaanmu beres!"

Asahi mengangkat Kusaka dengan sebelah tangan, seolah Kusaka nggak punya bobot sama sekali dan membuka _senkaimon_. Asahi melangkah ke dalam _senkaimon_, dan tak berapa lama kemudian _senkaimon _tersebut menghilang.

Toushirou menghela nafas.

"Dasar, Asahi memang dari dulu nggak pernah berubah."

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah kejadian 'badai lewat' sebelumnya, Toushirou memasuki kamarnya kembali untuk membongkar isi tas yang dibawakan oleh Kusaka di atas tempat tidurnya. Toushirou membuka retsleting tas tersebut, dan yang berada di tumpukan paling atas adalah sebuah kotak yang lebarnya kira-kira sama dengan lebar buku tulis merek AA berwarna biru muda. Toushirou mengeluarkan kotak itu dan membukanya dengan penasaran. Isi kotak tersebut adalah bermacam-macam aksesori yang dapat Toushirou kenakan, seperti pita, bando, dan lainnya. Toushirou menaruh kotak tersebut di atas meja.

Toushirou melanjutkan membongkar isi tas tersebut dan menaruh masing-masing barang pada tempatnya. Di luar dugaan Toushirou, sesuai yang Kusaka katakan, isi tas itu berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada yang kelihatannya dapat ditampung oleh tas tersebut. Toushirou juga menyadari satu hal, yaitu pakaian dan aksesori dari dalam tas tersebut didominasi dengan warna biru dan putih, sementara sisanya sebagian besar berwarna pastel dan warna-warna lembut lainnya. Kalau Toushirou diizinkan mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut, **PASTI **dia akan mengembalikannya saat itu juga. tapi Toushirou menghargai barang-barang pemberian kapten-kapten lainnya tersebut.

Baru saja Toushirou akan berbaring di tempat tidurnya karena membongkar tas tersebut memerlukan waktu dan tenaga yang nggak sedikit, walaupun nggak bisa dipercaya kalo ngeliat besar tas itu nggak seberapa, Toushirou mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Toushirou." panggil Ichigo dari balik pintu.

Toushirou membatalkan niatnya untuk berbaring dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang sebetulnya nggak dikunci. Di depan pintu kamarnya, Ichigo berdiri dengan pakaian seperti hendak pergi.

"Aku pergi sebentar, kau tak apa-apa sendiri, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya jelas nggak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil, Kurosaki. Dan Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu!!!" balas Toushirou kesal.

"Ya, aku tau. Cuma mau mastiin aja. Aku nggak lama, kok." ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya." katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Toushirou mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya, Toushirou langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Sosok itu bertarung dengan Aizen, mantan kaptennya sendiri. Wajah shinigami itu, Hinamori Momo, berlinangan air mata. Sementara Aizen melihatnya dengan dingin. Toushirou mencoba membantu Hinamori, tetapi Tousen tidak membiarkan Toushirou mendekati Aizen. Toushirou menyadari reiatsu Aizen bertambah, dan sekali lagi mencoba mendekati Aizen tetapi Tousen menghadangnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Toushirou semakin jelas merasakan reiatsu mantan kapten divisi 5 tersebut meningkat. Dari apa yang dapat dia lihat di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan Tousen hanyalah senyum licik Aizen dan Kyouka Suigetsu yang menembus tubuh mungil wakil kapten divisi 5 itu.

"…Aizen…taichou…" ujar Hinamori lirih sebelum akhirnya wujudnya menghilang.

Setelah itu, Toushirou tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi, selain perasaan marah yang teramat sangat. Dia tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi. Dia membantai Tousen dengan brutal, dan bershunpo ke arah Aizen dengan satu tujuan : membunuhnya. Dia tak peduli dengan luka-luka yang diterimanya dari Aizen. Dia terus menyerang Aizen dengan brutal. Dan kesadarannya kembali setelah dia bersama Ichigo memberikan serangan terakhir kepada pengkhianat tersebut yang langsung menghilang setelah menerima serangan terakhir itu.

Hal yang dia sadari saat itu juga adalah kenyataan bahwa Hinamori Momo telah tiada. Dia jatuh terduduk dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata telah keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara Ichigo hanya dapat melihatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou terbangun dan menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi. Masa lalu yang paling tak ingin dia ingat. Badannya basah oleh keringat, dan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"…Hinamori…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

Kuro lunatic : "KENAPA JADI HITSUHINA????????!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo : "Nyadar!!! Bukannya kau sendiri yang buat?! Dasar author stress."

Toushirou : "Biarin aja tuh author stress ndiri. Mending respon review."

Ichigo : "Ya, udah. Pertama dari **nonnachiby **Toushirou cewek ntuh imut, dan ni author udah selesai ujian semester, tinggal nunggu bagi rapor tanggal 20 nanti…"

Toushirou : "AKU NGGAK IMUT!!! AKU ITU COWOK!!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Tanggal 20… bagi rapor… next dari **red-deimon-beta**. Makasih idenya!! Ntar aku masukin, udah dapat bayangannya sih. Tapi nggak bisa di chapter ini."

Ichigo : "Memang apa idenya?"

Kuro lunatic : "Liat aja nanti."

Toushirou : "**Kirazu Haruka**, kalo rambutku sepanjang Yuuko, aku bisa leleh, tau."

Kuro lunatic : "Dari **archerrylime** aku lagi suka GinHitsu, sih~ tapi IchiHitsu nya juga mungkin ada, kok!"

Toushirou : "'mungkin'? MENDING NGGAK ADA!!!"

Ichigo : "Sadis… **Shazanami Myztica **poni depannya Toushirou tetap, kok. Itu, kan ciri khasnya Toushirou."

Toushirou : "**.Hanabira **AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG NGGAK SETUJU AKU JADI CEWEK!!!! Tapi memangnya siapa yang mau jadi kouhai selama-lamanya????!!!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Nggak usah teriak-teriak. **101 hiru-san **mau foto Toushirou? Ya udah aku coba gambar. Tapi mungkin gambarnya nggak gede, ya. Aku nggak jago… mungkin juga malah jadi jelek… kalo bagus, aku taruh blog deh!! Aku uga bingung ini yaoi ato nggak…"

Toushirou : "MEMANGNYA AKU NYEBARIN RACUN???!!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Dibilangin jangan teria-teriak juga… bagi yang udah berkenan baca fanfic ini, review selalu ditunggu~ mau nge-flame juga boleh, kok. Asal jangan cuma nge-flame tapi isinya nggak guna. Kritik kayak apapun aku terima, asalkan bisa aku jadiin referensi untuk bikin chapter selanjutnya yang lebih bagus. Dan usul ide juga masih diterima."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Kubo Tite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak boleh terus-terusan terikat dengan kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Jika dia terus terpuruk seperti itu, maka tak ada artinya usaha mereka yang membantu Toushirou memulihkan syoknya. Toushirou menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Dia masih dapat mengingat bagaimana Kusaka, Matsumoto, Unohana, Renji, Rukia, dan Ichigo mengembalikan Toushirou yang terpuruk agar kembali menjadi Toushirou yang biasanya. Dengan cara yang normal, sampai yang aneh dan lebih dari aneh digunakan oleh mereka. Tapi yang mengembalikan Toushirou adalah Ichigo dengan cara meneriakinya. Dia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo waktu itu.

"_Jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, maka kau tidak menghargai pengorbanan Hinamori sama sekali. Pikirkan bagaimana sedihnya Hinamori jika melihatmu yang terus menyalahkan diri seperti ini. Dan juga mereka yang selalu mendukungmu. Rangiku-san, Kusaka, Unohana-san, Renji, Rukia, dan aku menginginkanmu yang dulu kembali. Toushirou… kumohon… kembalilah…berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini…"_

Toushirou tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu, dia menjadi sering duduk di atap gedung divisinya ketika malam. Pernah sekali Toushirou menemukan Ichigo sudah lebih dulu berada di atap gedung divisi 10. Sampai saat ini Toushirou juga masih dapat mengingat percakapan mereka di atap itu. Ketika pertama kalinya dia mendengar tentang diri Ichigo yang pernah mengalami penyesalan yang serupa dengan yang dialami Toushirou.

"_Ibuku dibunuh oleh hollow ketika aku masih kecil. Waktu itu aku belum dapat membedakan roh dan manusia dengan baik. Aku telah merebut ibu dari semuanya… walaupun aku telah memutuskan untuk terus melindungi ibuku. Aku sampai membuat pembatas dengan keluargaku hingga akhirnya ayahku menghancurkan pembatas yang kubuat itu. Dan sekarang aku telah memutuskan untuk melindungi keluargaku dan seseorang…" Ichigo mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan muka memerah._

"_Seseorang?"_

"_Ya, aku akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Karena itu aku harus menjadi lebih kuat."_

"_Apa orang itu Inoue?"_

"_Bukan, dia…" Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya._

"_Siapa?"_

"_A-aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang." muka Ichigo semakin memerah. Dan dia bershunpo kearah divisi 6._

Hingga sekarang, Ichigo belum memberitahu Toushirou siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Ichigo waktu itu. Dan dia sangat penasaran. Toushirou sendiri juga tidak tahu entah dari kapan dia tertarik dengan strawberry berambut duren itu.

Karena dia merasa tak nyaman dengan badan berkeringat, Toushirou memutuskan untuk mandi. Toushirou memakakai peralatan mandi yang dia dapatkan dari dalam 'tas doraemon' tersebut. Peralatan mandi yang amat-sangat lengkap. Dan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya pun berasal dari tas tersebut, termasuk pakaian dalam. Pada saat itu juga Toushirou menyadari hal penting pertama, yaitu… darimana para kapten bisa tahu ukurannya? Apalagi dengan pengaruh obat Urahara, ukuran badannya pun berubah. Tinggi badannya saja menyusut dari 133 centi menjadi 130 centi dan seluruh baju yang berada di dalam tas tersebut sangat pas dengannya. Lalu hal penting yang kedua adalah… jika dia yang sekarang adalah cewek, berarti dia harus terbiasa dengan tubuh cewek atau bisa dikatakan tubuhnya yang baru.

Seumur-umur Toushirou belum pernah melihat badan cewek. Dia tahu kalau itu badannya sendiri, tapi tetap aja… dia tiba-tiba jadi cewek, sih -.- Waktu ganti baju sebelumnya, dia masih nggak terlalu masalah. Tapi kalo sekarang, persoalannya beda. Nggak mungkin kalo dia nggak bakal mandi, kan? Toushirou aja udah nggak nyaman dengan badannya yang berkeringat. Akhirnya, dia mengambil langkah nekat, yaitu dia bakal mandi daripada badannya lengket-lengket gara-gara keringat.

Setelah sedikit keributan di kamar mandi, Toushirou keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka merah. Dia memakai piyama berwarna putih. Ichigo yang udah pulang agak kaget melihat penampilan Toushirou yang entah kenapa kelihatan kayak habis lawan Arrancar.

"Toushirou, kau kenapa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma masalah kecil."

Masalah kecil yang dimaksud Toushirou adalah repotnya mencuci rambutnya yang panjang itu, walaupun panjangnya cuma sepunggung.

Toushirou berjalan ke arah beranda sementara Ichigo masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya, iyalah. Masa untuk tidur?). Toushirou menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan beranda. Karena ruangan Ichigo terletak di lantai 3, angin malam yang terasa lumayan kencang. Karena Hyourinmaru tak ada, Toushirou merasa agak kedinginan. Tapi tidak menyurutkan niat Toushirou yang ingin tetrap berada di beranda. Jika suhu udara dingin seperti ini, dia dapat merasakan keberadaan Hyourinmaru yang tak dapat dijangkaunya. Karena dia agak merasa kesepian ketika tak dapat menjangkau Hyourinmaru, Toushirou menikmati angin malam yang berhembus walaupun dia agak kedinginan.

**Ting Tong!**

Lagi enak-enaknya bersantai di tengah dinginnya udara malam, Toushirou diganggu dengan suara bel. Karena Ichigo lagi mandi, mau nggak mau Toushirou yang harus membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ketika pintu dibuka, yang membuka dan yang datang sama-sama kaget karena yang datang ternyata adalah KUROSAKI ISSHIN alias ayahnya Ichigo!!! Toushirou nggak punya alasan yang tepat untuk ngindarin Isshin berpikir yang macam-macam. Dan Isshin juga kayaknya udah salah paham dengan keberadaan Toushirou dalam badan cewek di apartemen Ichigo yang tinggal sendiri.

"Toushirou, siapa yang datang?" Ichigo yang baru siap mandi ikutan ngumpul dan malah nambah macam-macam ke pikiran Isshin dengan penampilannya. Yaitu _topless _alias cuma pake celana panjang doang, bawa handuk dengan rambut agak basah yang menandakan kalau dia baru selesai mandi. Itulah cara menyambut tamu yang salah.

Penampilan Ichigo gitu, di apartemennya ada Toushirou yang dalam wujud cewek. Cuma berdua. Di dalam apartemen Ichigo. Dan tanpa perlu dikomando, jangankan Isshin, pasti siapapun yang ngeliat bakal salah paham. Tau maksudnya, kan?

"ICHIGO-----!!!" Isshin teriak lebay sambil lari ke arah Ichigo buat nubruk dia memakai _Spear Tackle_ nya Shin yang dihindari Ichigo dengan _Devil Bat Ghost_… maunya author gitu. Tapi sebetulnya Isshin cuma teriak super lebay dan bersiap menubruk Ichigo ala banteng ngamuk dan dihindari sama Ichigo ala matador. Berikan _applause _untuk Ichigo!!

"Ichigo!! Akhirnya kau memiliki pacar juga!! Sebagai ayah, aku merestui kalian!!" jawab Isshin yang keliatannya baik-baik aja.

"Ha?!" ucap Toushirou cengo.

"Masaki istriku!! Akhirnya Ichigo kita menemukan seorang kekasih!" seru Isshin super-duper-amat-sangat lebay sambil nangis-nangis meluk foto ibunya Ichigo yang selalu dibawa-bawa. Bengong Toushirou masih belum hilang, sementara muka Ichigo udah mulai merah.

Ichigo ngambil ancang-ancang untuk mukul Isshin tepat di kepala. Hitung mundur dimulai.

3…

2…

1…

**BUAK!!!**

Tangan Ichigo dengan sukses mukul… LANTAI!!! Kita mundur ke beberapa detik sebelumnya, dan diperlambat. Secara _slowmotion _kita bisa melihat bagaimana Isshin menghindari pukulan dari Ichigo dengan gaya _matrix_(??)yang menyebabkan Ichigo dengan sukses memukul lantai sekuat tenaga. Gondok, euy!! Toushirou sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan ayah-anak yang nggak bisa dibilang normal itu. Ichigonya sendiri jongkok di lantai sambil megang tangan kanannya yang kesakitan akibat memukul lantai dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ngapain kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ichigo kurang sopan ke ayahnya sendiri. Masih meganging tangannya yang memang sakitnya nggak setengah-setangah.

"Apa itu ucapan seorang anak kepada ayahnya yang ingin melihat apakah anaknya baik-baik saja?" balas Isshin.

"Kalau cuma untuk itu, seharusnya kau mengatakan dulu padaku kalau kau mau datang." Ichigo melayangkan tendangan ke arah Isshin yang dihindari dengan gampang oleh Isshin.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau pasti tak ingin waktumu berdua dengan gadis semanis ini kuganggu. Jadi aku hanya mengantarkan barang dan pergi agar tidak mengganggu kalian." Isshin menaruh sebuah kotak di _genkan _apartemen Ichigo dan langsung pergi. Ichigo nggak punya kesempatan bilang apa-apa.

"Dasar. Betul-betul nyusahin." ujar Ichigo sambil mengunci pintu apartemennya. "Kau kenapa Toushirou?"

Toushirou yang sadar kalau dia ngeliatin Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

'_Kenapa aku _blushing _ngeliat ntu jeruk? Pasti cuma kebetulan.'_ Pikir Toushirou.

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Yang betul? Hati-hati sakit. Kau nggak demam, kan? Mukamu merah." Ichigo menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Toushirou. Membuat Toushirou makin memerah.

Secara reflek, Toushirou menjauhkan diri dari Ichigo. Kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kotak yang ditinggalkan Isshin tadi bergerak tanpa suara.

"Kayaknya nggak demam, tapi lebih bagus kalau kau tidur cepat. Walaupun tadi kau tidur siang lumayan lama. Sehabis makan malam, kau harus langsung tidur. Biar aku masak sekarang."

Kotak itu bergerak lagi.

"I-iya." Toushirou yang memang mukanya udah merah habis, walaupun dia sendiri nggak tau kenapa cuma bisa jawab satu kata itu sambil ngangguk.

Kotak itu bergerak lebih kencang, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang menarik perhatian Ichigo dan Toushirou. Mereka berdua memandang kotak itu waspada. Ichigo berdiri di depan Toushirou. Kotak itu bergerak lagi semakin kencang dan… sesuatu berwarna kuning-putih melompat keluar.

"KON?!" teriak Ichigo nggak percaya.

"Ya-ha! Ichigo!"

"Ngapain kau di dalam kotak itu?"

"Nee-san yang memasukkanku ke dalamnya dan menitipkanku ke ayahmu."

"Kau kenapa? Jahitannya robek." timpal Toushirou.

"Ichigo! Tak kusangka kau berani membawa cewek ke apartemenmu! Walaupun 'kecil', tapi dia manis!"

"Bo-"

Kalimat Ichigo terhenti ketika Toushirou mengambil Kon dan melemparnya hingga ke beranda. Ichigo cuma sweatdrop ngeliat kebodohan Kon.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya sibuk menjahit bagian badan Kon yang sobek. Sementara Ichigo memasak di dapur. Kon telah diberitahu Ichigo mengapa Toushirou tinggal bersamanya.

Ichigo sebetulnya lumayan cemburu karena posisi Kon yang sekarang di pangku oleh Toushirou yang sedang menjahit. Ichigo cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masakannya, agar Kon nggak bisa terus keenakan dipangku sama Toushirou. Memang kelihatan jelas kalo Kon keenakan, tapi Toushirou nggak liat. Soalnya kalo Toushirou liat, dijamin nyawa Kon dalam bahaya dan Ichigo terpaksa beli _gikongan _baru di tempat Urahara yang harganya sangat 'manusiawi' sampe-sampe bikin KanKer.

Ketika masakannya selesai, tanpa nunggu apa-apa lagi Ichigo langsung panggil Toushirou buat makan. Toushirou bangkit dari sofa untuk ke ruang makan dan meninggalkan Kon di sofa.

"Toushirou, besok aku tak ada di rumah. Ada kuliah, jadi mungkin aku pulang sore. Jika ada tetangga yang bertanya tentangmu, jawab saja kalau kamu sepupuku." ujar Ichigo sambil makan.

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Dan jangan katakan namamu 'Toushirou'"

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushirou heran.

"Mana ada nama perempuan 'Toushirou'"

"Terus aku bilang namaku siapa?"

"Gimana kalo 'Shirayuki'?"

"'Shirayuki'? Itu, kan nama zanpakutounya Kuchiki?"

"Ya. Kan bisa diartiin jadi 'Snow White' gimana?"

"Ditolak!"

"Eeehhh? Kenapa? Namanya bagus, kok."

"Terlalu cewek."

"Sekarang, kan kau cewek."

"Iya, sih tapi…"

"Kalau gitu, kau punya ide nama lain?"

"…Yuki…" Toushirou menggumam.

"Sama aja, kan cuma dihilangin karakter 'Shiro' nya."

"Biarin."

"Ya, udah. Jadi mulai sekarang, namamu 'Yuki', ya." kata Ichigo. "Biar kukatakan juga pada yang lainnya."

"Bukannya cuma tetanggamu saja?"

"Bodoh. Masa kau mengenalkan diri dengan nama 'Yuki' tapi kami memanggilmu 'Toushirou' atau 'Hitsugaya-taichou'."

"Dengan kata lain, mulai sekarang namaku bukan 'Hitsugaya Toushirou' tapi 'Kurosaki Yuki'?"

"Kau tetap pakai nama keluarga 'Hitsugaya' saja. Jadinya namamu di sini 'Hitsugaya Yuki' tanpa embel-embel 'taichou'. Kau bisa memakai nama asli dan jabatanmu di Soul Society. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Toushirou mengangguk.

Ichigo tersenyum puas dan mengambil piringnya serta piring Toushirou yang telah kosong. Membawanya ke tempat cuci.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang. Biar aku yang mencuci piring-piring ini."

Toushirou menuruti perintah Ichigo dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Toushirou berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, seekor kupu-kupu hitam keluar dari ruangan apartemen Ichigo melalui pintu beranda yang belum ditutup. Menuju ke Soul Society.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

Ichigo : "Buset nih author satu. Udah tau sambungan telpon di rumahnya hang, masih bisa update ni fanfic pake hape…"

Kuro lunatic : "Biarin! Daripada makin lama update? Ni aja udah lumayan lama."

Toushirou : "Salah sendiri dah tau libur kerjaannya tidur terus. Gak bangun kecuali untuk shalat…"

Kuro lunatic : "Siapa bilang? Aku ada bangun untuk baca komik, nonton dvd, sama main psp, kok!"

Toushirou : -sweatdrop-

Ichigo : "Toushirou, jangan diladenin tuh anak. Kalo gak respon reviewnya nggak mulai-mulai…"

Kuro lunatic : "Review pertama dari **Shazanami Myztica**. Fukutaichounya Kusaka memang gitu dari sananya. Namanya juga masih masuk klan Kuchiki… Ichigo ntuh keluar untuk beli bahan makanan. Di kulkasnya udah nggak ada apa-apa lagi selain susu dengan telor!"

Ichigo : "**Ichiruki Kurochiki**. Ni author emang entah dari kapan lebih jadi suka IchiHitsu. Kesukaan tiap orang, kan beda-beda."

Toushirou : "Dari **mss. Dhyta** udah di update, nih! Selanjutnya dari **Mizuhashi Azumi –Uchiha-**…"

Kuro lunatic : "Rambutnya agak lebih pendek dari Ukitake. Aku ada coba gambar dan kupublish di blog aku cari aja, tapi gambarnya jelek… aku nggak jago nggambar… Terus, walaupun Kusaka sama Ichigo rebutan Hitsu, aku lebih mendukung Ichigo, kok!"

Toushirou : "**toshiro-setsugetsu4518 **kalo ni author stress satu berani gambar bagian yang itu, KUBUNUH DIA!!!"

Kuro lunatic : "Kalo aku dibunuh, ntar ni fanfic nggak siap, donk! Maaf, aku nggak bisa ngegambar yang bagian itu…"

Ichigo : "Dari **red-deimon-beta **nih idenya udah dipake, tapi gara-gara authornya lagi stress, jadi gitulah… hati-hati dengan pujiannya, ntar ni author satu bakal kege-eran tingkat tinggi!"

Kuro lunatic : "salam kenal juga~ humornya kurang, ya? Aku nggak dapat ide lain, sih… tapi gak pa-pa juga kalo mau nge-flame kok. semua review kuterima~"

Kuro lunatic : "Yang terakhir dari **terserah-lo-maw-manggil-gw-apa**. Aku juga maw liat~"

Toushirou : -mukul Kuro lunatic-

Kuro lunatic : "Sama cewek jangan kasar-kasar, dong!"

Ichigo : -sweatdrop- "Rambutnya Toushirou jadi lurus sampe ke punggung. Kalo mau liat yang digambar sama Kuro lunatic, bisa cari di blog dia. Alamatnya .com"

Kuro lunatic : "Jangan lupa review~"


	5. Chapter 5

--#-- Soul Society --#--

_Jigou chou _pada chapter sebelumnya terbang melintasi langit malam di Soul Society, menuju ke divisi 5. Di divisi 5, seseorang telah menunggu _Jigoku chou _yang dia tugaskan untuk merekam apa saja yang terjadi di _gensei_. Tepatnya di apartemen Kurosaki Ichigo. Itulah cara _menstalker _yang baru. Ciri-ciri _stalker _tersebut :

- Berambut panjang yang diangkat di belakang kepalanya.

- Warna matanya ungu.

- Memakai _haori _dengan kanji '5' di punggungnya.

Yak, itulah Kusaka Soujirou yang tetap nggak relain Toushirou tinggal berdua dengan Ichigo. Karena itu, sebelum dia dikenain _kidou _sama Asahi, dia masih sempat-sempatnya lepasin _Jigouku chou_ untuk ngerekam kejadian apa yang terjadi di apartemen itu. Dengan resiko kalo ketahuan sama Toushirou dia bakal dihajar, sedangkan kalo ketahuan sama Asahi dia bakal diawasi terus-menerus. Dasar nekat.

_Jigoku chou _itu cuma dia tugasin ngerekam kejadian di sekitar Toushirou doang, jadi hasil rekaman yang dilihat Kusaka juga cuma Toushirou aja. Beberapa hasil rekamannya selain kejadian yang ditulis di chapter 4 juga ada. Antara lain rekaman waktu Toushirou tidur dan 'keributan' yang Toushirou buat di kamar mandi -_-". Kusaka hampir mimisan ngeliat rekaman di kamar mandi. Kayaknya dia nggak nyangka kalo bakal ada rekaman kayak gitu…

Kusaka juga lumayan (baca:sangat) cemburu ngeliat adegan antara Toushirou dan Ichigo setelah Isshin pergi, sebelum Kon ngganggu. Karena posisi _Jigoku chou_ nya, yang Kusaka liat bukan Ichigo nempelin dahinya ke Toushirou, tapi Ichigo nyium Toushirou. Kontan aja Kusaka cemburu. Kuas yang dia pegangpun patah jadi dua!! Belum lagi muka Toushirou yang _blushing _waktu dia menjauh dari Ichigo bikin Kusaka makin yakin kalo Ichigo cium Toushirou. Padahal, kalo rekaman _Jigoku chou _itu juga ngerekam suara, mungkin kesalahpahaman Kusaka nggak akan ada. Dia juga cemburu sama Kon yang dipangku Toushirou. Dasar, nggak Kusaka, nggak Ichigo, sama boneka aja cemburu.

--#--_Gensei_--#--

Toushirou yang lagi berbaring di tempat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, entah kenapa…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Keesokan harinya, Toushirou bangun lebih dulu daripada Ichigo. Karena dia nggak mau terlalu ngerepotin Ichigo, Toushirou memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sebelum Ichigo bangun. Sarapan yang dibuat sama Toushirou nggak mewah, menu sarapan khas jepang biasa. _Gohan_, _misoshiru_, _tamagoyaki_, dan _nattou_.

"Hebat, Toushirou. Aku nggak nyangka kau bisa masak." kata Ichigo yang entah dari kapan ada di belakang Ichigo.

Toushirou yang kaget hampir aja mukulin wajan yang dia pakai buat bikin _tamagoyaki_ ke kepala Ichigo. Tapi untungnya aja Toushirou masih bisa kendaliin diri.

"KAU MAU BIKIN AKU JANTUNGAN, YA?!"

"Nggak, kok. Maaf, maaf. Rupanya kau bisa masak, ya? Aku nggak pernah tau."

"Kalo nggak bisa masak, aku makan apa? Di asrama sekolah dan _Gotei Juusantai _nggak ada koki, tau!"

"Oh…"

Ichigo membantu Toushirou mengatur piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Hari ini, kan aku mungkin pulangnya agak sore. Apa kau sudah punya rencana mau ngapain?" tanya Ichigo sambil memakan sarapannya.

Toushirou menggeleng.

"Kalau mau keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Ini kunci cadangan untukmu." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Toushirou. "Dan sebaiknya kau membawa Kon bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat, kan kata Urahara kalau reiatsumu tetap ngundang hollow? Untuk jaga-jaga, mending Kon dibawa. Dia memang nggak bisa musnahin hollow, tapi paling kurang dia bisa ngalihin perhatian hollow sampai aku atau yang lain datang." jelas Ichigo.

"Yang benar?" tanya Toushirou sangsi.

"Tenang aja, kalau ada apa-apa, aku bakal datang secepat mungkin." kata Ichigo SK alias Sok Keren yang dihirauin sama Toushirou.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah agak lama Ichigo pergi, Toushirou mulai bosan di apartemen. Dia mengambil ransel kecil berwarna biru-putih dari kamarnya yang juga disediain di dalam 'tas doraemon'.

"Kon, aku mau keluar. Kau masuk ke dalam tas, ya?" pinta Toushirou.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Cuma mau jalan-jalan. Bosan di sini terus."

"Asal tasnya jangan ditutup rapat

"Iya, iya."

Toushirou menjejalkan Kon ke dalam tasnya dan memakai topi untuk mengurangi sinar matahari yang menyengat di luar. Setelah mengunci apartemen Ichigo, dia menaruh kunci yang diberikan Ichigo di kantung bagian luar tasnya.

Sesuai dugaan Toushirou, di luar lumayan panas. Untung dia memakai topi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, lokasi apartemen Ichigo cukup strategis. Di dekat apartemen itu terdapat sebuah _convient store_ yang lumayan besar, dan tak terlalu jauh dari situ, hanya berjalan sebentar, Toushirou melewati sebuah stasiun kereta api. Toushirou terus berjalan ke tempat yang diingatnya setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Sejak _Winter War_ berakhir, dia belum pernah mengunjungi _Gensei_ sekalipun. Beberapa tempat telah berubah sejak terakhir kali dia berada di Karakura.

"Toushirou?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Toushirou langsung berpaling ke arah dia mendengar namanya. Tak jauh di depannya, terdapat Karin yang memakai _shihakusou_ dengan _zanpakutou_ di tangan kanannya. Karin agak berbeda dengan 4 tahun lalu, kini dia bukan lagi anak berumur 11 tahun, melainkan seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang menyandang status _'shinigami' _yang lebih tinggi dari Toushirou. Tampaknya dia baru saja membasmi hollow, melihat _zanpakutou_ miliknya yang masih dalam wujud _shikai_.

"Whua… jadi yang Urahara-san dan Ichi-nii bilang itu benar! Kau benar-benar menjadi perempuan!!" Karin mendekati Toushirou. "Oh, iya. Ichi-nii mengatakan kalau di sini namamu menjadi 'Yuki', kan?"

"Iya."

"Kau manis, Tou- Yuki! Apa kau juga yang ayahku maksud tadi malam? Katanya Ichi-nii sudah mempunyai pacar yang manis…"

"A-ayah kalian cuma salah paham. Karena nggak tempat lain, makanya aku tinggal bersama Kurosaki." Toushirou _blushing_, ngingat kejadian semalam.

"Hahaha… tenang aja, aku tau kok. Lagian mana mungkin Ichi-nii berani macam-macam denganmu. Walaupun keadaanmu begini, kan kau tetap kapten." ujar Karin. "Kau bawa Kon, kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini hollow yang datang makin banyak. Kau bisa saja diserang, jadi kau harus membawa Kon untuk melindungimu sampai kami datang. Kau bahkan nggak punya cukup reiatsu untuk _kidou_, kan?"

"Aku belum pernah coba _kidou_ dengan keadaan ini, jadinya aku nggak terlalu yakin. Kurosaki juga mengatakan hal yang sama tadi pagi." jawab Toushirou. "Ngomong-ngomong Karin, sekolahmu gimana? Masih jam pelajaran, kan?"

"Gawat! Aku lupa! Aku pergi dulu, Yuki. Kalau ada hollow, aku akan datang secepat mungkin!!" setelah mengatakan itu, Karin langsung ber-shunpo ke sekolahnya.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah kepergian Karin, Toushirou berjalan lagi agak lama, hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya hingga akhirnya dia tiba di dekat _Urahara Shouten_. Di dekat toko milik Urahara itu dia melihat Chad yang sedang berjongkok di dekat tiang listrik, diam tak bersuara dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Karena penasaran, Toushirou mendekati Chad untuk mengetahui kenapa Chad seperti itu.

"Sado-san, Hitsugaya-taichou, sedang apa kalian di situ?" tanya Urahara yang entah dari mana nongol sambil nutupin sebagian mukanya dengan kipas _trademark_-nya.

Toushirou yang sama sekali nggak merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran Urahara spontan melompat ke belakang karena kaget, sementara Chad cuma ngeliat Urahara sebentar sebelum kembali mengerjakan entah apa yang dia lakukan dari tadi.

"Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan sebentar karena nggak ada yang bisa dikerjain." jawab Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-taichou biasa bekerja terus, sih ya."

"Hitsugaya…taichou…?" gumam Chad. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok kecil, berambut putih runcing. "Dimana?"

Dari pertanyaan itu, ketahuan kalo belum ada yang bilang sama Chad tentang keadaan Toushirou sekarang. Urahara nunjuk Toushirou a.k.a Yuki.

"Tapi dia kan perempuan…" ujar Chad lagi.

"Dia nggak sengaja kena percobaanku yang baru."

Chad diam.

"Kau ngapain jongkok di dekat tiang listrik?" Toushirou angkat bicara.

Chad memperlihatkan sesuatu di gendongannya. Seekor anak kucing berwarna putih susu dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Apa dia kucingmu?" tanya Toushirou yang kelihatannya berminat dengan kucing itu.

"Bukan. Kutemukan." jawab Chad datar.

"Kau mau memeliharanya?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi mustahil…"

"Kucing ini masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri. Sepertinya dia dibuang…" ujar Urahara. "Bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya-taichou saja yang memeliharanya?"

"Tapi aku kan tinggal di tempatnya Kurosaki…" Toushirou kelihatan kecewa.

"Kau tinggal dengan Ichigo?" tanya Chad.

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Di apartemen Ichigo boleh memelihara binatang. Ichigo juga pasti tak keberatan untuk memelihara kucing ini. Aku bisa bicara dengannya nanti." ujar Chad. "Kau mau merawatnya, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau."

Chad menyerahkan kucing kecil itu ke Toushirou dengan hati-hati. Toushirou kelihatannya sangat senang.

"Masalah kucing sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kalian minum teh sebentar di tempatku?" tawar Urahara.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar Chad, dan diapun pergi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Mungkin tak apa jika hanya sebentar."

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Ketika Toushirou pamit dari rumah Urahara, hari sudah lumayan sore. Dia diberitahu oleh Urahara bagaimana cara merawat anak kucing, karena Toushirou belum pernah memelihara binatang. Dia berjalan agak cepat sambil menggendong anak kucing yang diberi oleh Chad di dalam pelukannya karena daerah yang dilaluinya lumayan sepi.

"Meoow~"

Tiba-tiba anak kucing itu memberontak di dalam pelukan Toushirou. Padahal dari tadi dia kelihatan nyaman di pelukan Toushirou.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Toushirou pelan.

Kucing itu terus memberontak, Toushirou terpaksa mempererat pelukannya agar kucing itu tidak jatuh. Tanpa Toushirou sadari, handphone yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya berdering, menandakan bahwa ada hollow di dekatnya. Menyadari handphone Toushirou berdering dan merasakan reiatsu hollow, Kon melompat keluar dari ransel Toushirou.

"Hati-hati. Ada hollow. Reiatsunya lumayan besar." Kon memperingatkan.

Toushirou semakin waspada karena dia tidak dapat merasakan reiatsu sama sekali. Salah satu efek obat. Baik Toushirou maupun Kon tak menyadari bahwa hollow yang berada di dekat mereka dapat menyembunyikan reiatsunya hampir sempurna. Hollow tersebut mendekati Toushirou dari belakang. Hollow tersebut semakin mendekati Toushirou, bersiap untuk menyerang.

**BRUGHH!!**

Sebelum sempat hollow itu menyerang, gerakannya terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang mengenainya dari belakang. Ketika perhatian hollow itu teralihkan, seseorang telah menarik tangan Toushirou agar dia menjauh dari hollow tersebut dan bersembunyi di semak-semak rimbun. Toushirou memang tak tahu, tapi Kon dapat merasakan kalau orang yang menarik Toushirou itu menyembunyikan reiatsunya dan reiatsu Kon hingga betul-betul hilang. Merasa aman, kucing yang sedari tadi tetap dipeluk oleh Toushirou berhenti memberontak. Toushirou tidak dapat melihat siapa yang telah menariknya karena orang itu secara tiba-tiba menariknya dan sekarang dia berada di pangkuan orang itu di dalam semak-semak. Orang itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Toushirou.

Dari cara orang tersebut menyembunyikan reiatsunya, dapat disimpulkan kalau orang tersebut tidak bisa melawan hollow yang masih mencari mereka. Kondisi Toushirou tak memungkinkannya untuk melawan hollow, sedangkan kekuatan Kon tak bisa memusnahkan hollow itu. Mereka hanya bisa bersembunyi dari hollow itu sambil menunggu seseorang menyadari hollow yang dapat menyembunyikan reiatsu itu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

Kuro lunatic : "Ending chapter ini gaje, ya?"

Toushirou : "Tiap chapter memang gaje, kok."

Kuro lunatic : "Ah, biarin! Sekarang kita respon review. Karna Ichigo nggak ada, Cuma kita berdua."

Toushirou : "Iya, iya. Review pertama nggak ada nama… No comment…"

Kuro lunatic : "Dingin kali ni anak. Lain kali, tolong ketik namanya. Aku nggak tau apanya yang nggak bisa…"

Kuro lunatic : "Yang kedua dari **Ruise**. Masalah endingnya ntar bakal balik ato nggak, aku udah mutusin dengan cara minta suara dari kawan-kawan aku di sekolah. Tunggu aja ntar" –evil smirk-

Toushirou : "Awas kalo berani macam-macam!! Selanjutnya dari **toshiro-setsugetsu4518**. Kenapa, sih cuma gara-gara author stress ini bikin aku nangis, reaksinya pada gini? Ini udah di-update…"

Kuro lunatic : "Dari **Tie-manganiac-bgt**… Gomen!!! Aku nggak tau. Cuma nama itu yang ada di otak aku… aku relain, dah Kon dijadiin sansak tinju!!"

Toushirou : "**Kirazu Haruka**… no comment."

Kuro lunatic : "Perasaan tadi juga dijawab gitu, deh. Kalo nggak cepat-cepat kubikin gitu, ntar idenya hilang. Tapi kalo kelihatannya terlalu dipaksain, bilang ya!"

Toushirou : "Dari **Shazanami Myztica**…"

Kuro lunatic : "Kalo nggak mau respon, biar aku panggil Kusaka!" –manggil Kusaka yang muncul entah dari mana-

Kusaka : "PROTES!!! Aku kok dibikin kayak maniak di sini?"

Kuro lunatic : "Suka-suka aku. Myztica-san, justru kalo cuma berdua itu yang bahaya" –grin-

Kusaka : "Yang ini dari-"

Kuro lunatic : "**Kurosaki-Shin**. Aku juga bete… siapa yang special bagi Ichigo? Kita liat aja nanti. Aku nggak ngetik pake hp, kok. Cuma upload pake hp. Chapter ini juga karna sambungan telpon belum betul…"

Toushirou : "Ini dari **Mega pikachu nyo!**. Namanya aneh… diemut? Aku baru tau kalo ni author selain gaje juga kanibal…"

Kuro lunatic : "Tau, tuh anak. Kalo aku emut dia pasti aku ntar dihajar Wila…" –wila dan pika siapin golok-

Kusaka : "JANGAN MINTA BANYAKIN ICHIHITSU!! KusaHitsu aja. Ya, ya, ya?"

Toushirou : -menghindar- "**4869fans-nikazemaru** kenapa, sih begitu banyak fujoshi bertebaran di fanfic ini…" –dihajar rame-rame-

Kusaka : "**NakamaLuna** udah di-update. Authornya makin gila gara-gara pujian…"

Kuro lunatic : "Dari **MintCa** gomen, lagi nggak kepikiran ide GinHitsu… ada ide?"

Kuro lunatic : "Gomen chapter ni nggak bagus (menurutku). Jangan lupa review supaya chapter depan makin bagus!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dengan berat hati kukatakan kalo BLEACH punya Kubo Tite…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ini pertama kalinya Toushirou merasakan takut kepada hollow. Jika tak ada yang menariknya untuk bersembunyi, mungkin dia hanya berdiri membatu di tempat, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dia tak bisa merasakan reiatsu hollow sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa menunggu seseorang untuk memusnahkan hollow yang ingin menyerangnya. Toushirou juga sadar bahwa yang diincar oleh hollow itu adalah dia. Waktu yang berlalu terasa sangat pajang baginya…

"_Subete o kogasu! Kagutsuchi!_"

Tiba-tiba Toushirou mendengar suara yang familiar olehnya. Asahi.

"Taichou, Ichigo-san, sekarang!"

"_Souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!_"

"_Getsuga tenshou!_"

Yang disusul dengan suara Kusaka dan Ichigo. Mau nggak mau, Toushirou merasa senang dengan keadatangan mereka bertiga yang memusnahkan hollow itu. Walaupun keberadaan Kusaka dan Asahi agak aneh karena mereka adalah kapten dan wakil kapten.

"Kita bisa keluar sekarang. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya orang tersebut sambil membantu Toushirou keluar dari semak-semak.

"Y-ya."

"Yuki, Setsuna, kalian nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ichigo yang memanggil Toushirou dengan 'nama baru'nya dan sepertinya mengenal orang yang menolong Toushirou.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kok Ichigo-san. Kok tau aku juga ada di sini?" tanya Setsuna.

"Gimana nggak tau kalau tasmu tergeletak di dekat sini."

Ichigo memberikan tas Setsuna yang tadi dia lempar ke hollow untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Emm… kalian saling kenal?" tanya Toushirou.

"Dia tetangga kita di apartemen. Namanya Asakura Setsuna."

"Salam kenal, kamu Hitsugaya Yuki, kan?"

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Dia memiliki reiatsu yang lumayan besar, jadi dia bisa melihat shinigami dan hollow, sekaligus menjadikannya lumayan sering diincar hollow. Dia juga bisa menyembunyikan reiatsu dengan sempurna. Sedangkan tentang Kusaka dan Mochizuki, aku bertemu dengan mereka ketika merasakan reiatsu hollow." terang Ichigo, seakan bisa menebak apa yang ingin ditanyakan Toushirou.

"Aku wakil kapten divisi 5, Mochizuki Asahi. Dan dia keptenku, Kusaka Soujirou." Asahi memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kusaka kepada Setsuna.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Toushirou ke Asahi.

"Lho, belum dengar dari Urahara-san?"

"Apanya?"

"Betulan belum dengar, ya." gumam Asahi.

"Kami- aku, Asahi, dan beberapa shinigami lain berencana untuk liburan sebentar di _Gensei_." jawab Kusaka yang dari tadi nggak dapat kesempatan bicara.

"'beberapa shinigami lain'?" ulang Toushirou curiga.

"Ya, ada Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-taichou, Yachiru-chan, Kuchiki-taichou, dan Soi Fon-taichou, Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san." jawab Asahi.

"Mereka memilih untuk berlibur di daerah pantai. Inoue, Rukia, dan Setsuna telah menemukan tempat yang cocok." sambung Ichigo.

"Kami menemukan sebuah rumah yang disewakan sebagai vila. Urahara-san sudah mengeceknya ke sana." kali ini, Setsuna yang dapat giliran untuk menjelaskan kepada Toushirou.

Dari cara mereka menjelaskan, yaitu masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai giliran menjelaskan, dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa… hanya Toushirou yang nggak tau apa-apa. Tapi kayaknya mereka juga punya alasan kenapa nggak kasih tau Toushirou.

"Kami sengaja merahasiakannya darimu, atas saran dari Rangiku-san. Katanya 'kalau diberitahu taichou pasti bakal kabur duluan, jadinya jangan sampai dia tau rencana ini. Gimanapun juga, taichou harus ikut!'…" Asahi memberitahu Toushirou alasan kenapa dia nggak pernah dengar rencana ini. Walaupun bukan berarti kalau nggak dibilang Toushirou bakal mau ikut dengan sukarela, sih…

"Kenapa sekarang kalian memberitahukan hal ini?" tanya Toushirou makin curiga.

"Agar kau bisa mengepak barangmu. Karena besok kita berangkat dan kau harus ikut." jawab Kusaka enteng.

"Eh?! Yang betul aja!! Aku nggak mau ikut!"

"Kalau nggak mau ikut, kau mau tinggal dengan siapa? Aku juga pergi." kata Ichigo. "Yang lain juga ikut, kok. Ada Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Setsuna juga."

Toushirou kalah. Dia nggak bisa ngelawan perkataan Ichigo. Kalau tinggal sendiri, berbahaya karena dia nggak bisa ngelawan hollow, sedangkan reiatsunya walaupun kecil tetap menjadi incaran hollow.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Malam itu, Kusaka dan Asahi menginap di apartemen Ichigo karena Kusaka nggak ngebiarin Toushirou cuma berdua dengan Ichigo. Sebelum pulang, mereka sempat beli perlengkapan yang di perluin untuk melihara kucing. Toushirou membeli semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan dibantu dengan Asahi yang dulu juga pernah memelihara kucing. Kucing itu diberi nama Suzuran, nama bunga lily kecil berbentuk lonceng yang juga menjadi simbol divisi 5.

Suzuran itu kucing yang jinak, tapi entah kenapa dia kelihatannya nggak suka dengan Kusaka. Tiap kali Kusaka mendekat, dijamin kabur! Padahal dengan Ichigo dan Kon aja dia mau… entah apa salah yang Kusaka buat sampe-sampe kucingpun ogah dekat-dekat dia. Toushirou dan Asahi juga memberikan kalung kepada Suzuran. Kalung biru dengan pelat berukiran nama dan gambar bunga suzuran serta sebuah giring-giring kecil berwarna silver.

Masalah selanjutnya muncul setelah makan malam. Kamar di apartemen Ichigo cuma dua, di tiap kamar cuma ada satu tempat tidur yang nggak bisa dibilang luas. Tempat tidur untuk satu orang yang besarnya kira-kira sama dengan Kenpachi.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa." kata Asahi.

"Jangan, kau bisa tidur di kamar Toushirou. Aku nggak bisa ngebiarin cewek tidur di sofa sementara ada kamar. Kalian berdua nggak terlalu besar, jadi pasti muat." larang Ichigo sambil menghindari kata 'kecil' dan sejenisnya.

Ucapan Ichigo ada benarnya juga, dengan ukuran badan Toushirou yang dari awalnya memang kecil menjadi makin 'micro' karena obat Urahara sementara Asahi nggak lebih besar dari Rukia pasti muat tidur berdua di kasur tanpa berdesakan. Nggak kayak Ichigo dan Kusaka. Kalo mereka tidur di satu kasur, bayanginnya aja bikin mual.

"Tapi apa Toushirou setuju?" tanya Asahi sambil melirik Toushirou.

"Aku, sih nggak apa-apa…"

"Kalian juga sama-sama cewek." sambung Ichigo.

"Biar aku yang tidur di sofa." ucap Kusaka.

"Memang _kau_ yang harus tidur di sofa, bodoh!!" Ichigo mengejek Kusaka.

"Apa katamu, Strawberry?!"

"Idiot."

"Kepala jeruk."

"Lolicon."

Sementara Ichigo dan Kusaka saling ngejek, Toushirou dan Asahi masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan dua ekor makhluk yang saling mengejek itu. Nggak lupa mereka membawa Suzuran ke kamar.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Keesokan harinya, ketika keluar dari kamar Toushirou dan Asahi mendapati dua ekor makhluk idiot tidur di tengah-tengah ruang tamu yang berantakannya nggak setengah-setengah…

"Apa mereka berantem sampe pagi…?" tanya Toushirou ke Asahi.

"Kayaknya… gimana? Mau dibangunin?"

Toushirou mengangguk. Mereka berdua mendekati Ichigo dan Kusaka sambil memindahkan barang-barang yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Taichou!! Bangun!!" Asahi mengguncang badan Kusaka yang nggak bergeming. Karena kesal, Asahi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kusaka dan berbisik.

"Taichou, kalau nggak bangun nanti Toushirou dicium sama Ichigo-san, tuh."

"**APAAA!!!!!?????**"

Diluar dugaan, cara Asahi membangunkan Kusaka itu berhasil. Asahi sendiri sampai _sweatdrop_, nggak nyangka kalau cara itu betul-betul ampuh…

Sementara Toushirou yang dengar apa yang dibilang Asahi untuk ngebangunin Kusaka kesandung gara-gara kaget dan dia terjatuh. Dalam posisi yang bikin Kusaka melotot, yaitu… Toushirou terjatuh di atas Ichigo yang masih tidur dengan bibir Toushirou **tepat** berada di atas bibir Ichigo.

Dengan reflek Toushirou bangkit dari atas badan Ichigo dengan muka super merah. Sementara Ichigo terbangun. Dan beruntung bagi Toushirou, kelihatannya Ichigo nggak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang masih setengah tidur.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Kita harus siap-siap sekarang. Karena kita harus berkumpul di stasiun jam 9, dan sekarang udah jam 8…" jawab Asahi tenang karena kayaknya nggak ada yang bisa ngejawab dengan tenang selain dia. Keadaan dua orang lainnya parah, sih.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Toushirou dkk menemui Setsuna di depan apartemen dan berjalan hingga ke stasiun kereta api di dekat apartemen Ichigo. Di sana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang yang sebagian besar terdiri dari shinigami. Yaitu Matsumoto, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Gin, Chad, Orihime, dan Ishida. Kalau ditambah dengan Toushirou, Ichigo, Kusaka, Setsuna, dan Asahi, jumlah mereka semuanya adalah 20 orang… memang kayaknya kebanyakan…

"Taichou~"

"Ubh- Ma…tsu…moto… sesak…" rintih Toushirou yang dipeluk oleh Matsumoto dengan sangat erat.

"Rangiku-san, kalau dibiarin gitu terus Toushirou bisa pingsan kekuarangan oksigen, lho." Asahi mengingatkan Matsumoto.

Sementara yang lain minus Ichigo, Kusaka, Setsuna, Asahi, Gin, dan Yoruichi bengong ngeliatin Toushirou yang udah jadi cewek itu. Mereka udah dengar kabarnya, tapi nggak nyangka kalo kapten paling cebol, paling pemarah, dan _workaholic_ itu bisa jadi semanis ini. Memang dari awal Toushirou itu manis, tapi nggak ada yang berani bilang gitu di depan dia karna masih pada sayang nyawa. Tapi kali ini beda.

"Yuki-chan _kawaiii_!" teriak Yachiru sambil nemplok di bahu Toushirou yang baru dilepasin Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku nggak nyangka kamu jadi manis kayak gini." Ukitake juga ikutan bicara. "Dan ini untukmu."

Entah disimpan di mana, Ukitake menyerahkan bungkusan permen super besar ke Toushirou.

"Nggak perlu." tolak Toushirou.

"Kalau gitu, untukku aja!!" Yachiru turun dari pundak Toushirou dan langsung menyambar bungkusan permen yang dikasih Ukitake.

Sementara itu, Ichigo 'menginterogasi' Gin yang entah kenapa juga ikutan.

"Kau juga ikut?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada nggak suka.

"Ya, iyalah. Masa ya iyadong. Mulan aja Jameelah, masa Jameedong."

Ichigo sweatdrop.

Karena kalau semua kejadian selama nunggu kereta datang diketik authornya bakal jadi makin stress, jadinya di skip aja sampe mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Perjalanan mereka lumayan lama, yaitu sekitar 2 jam dengan kereta api, 1 jam dengan bus, lalu sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki dari pemberhentian bus menuju vila yang berada di pinggir tebing dan dikelilingi hutan kecil. Selama turun dari kereta api, Matsumoto yang paling banyak mengeluh. Mulai dari jauhnya jalan, sampe barang bawaannya yang berat. Salah sendiri bawa barang banyaknya nggak setengah-setengah… padahal cuma liburan sekitar 3 hari, tapi bawaan Matsumoto udah kayak mau liburan 1 bulan!

Toushirou udah bilang kalau Matsumoto kebanyakan bawa barang, tapi Matsumoto berkilah "Cewek perlu banyak barang…"

Ketahuan jelas itu cuma dia sendiri. Buktinya Asahi, Rukia, Orihime, Yorucihi, Soi Fon, dengan Yachiru yang jelas-jelas cewek tulen aja barang bawaannya jauh lebih dikit dari Matsumoto… Malahan Yachiru cuma bawa ransel isi snack yang langsung habis dalam waktu 5 detik setelah kereta api berangkat. Barang-barangnya yang lain diselundupin di dalam tas Byakuya.

Ketika mereka tiba di vila yang dituju, hampir semuanya cengo ngeliat besarnya vila itu. Halamannya aja udah SUPER besar. Cuma beberapa orang yang tetap biasa aja ngeliat ntu vila, yaitu Setsuna (udah liat), Gin (nggak bisa ditebak), Yoruichi (udah liat), Byakuya (aslinya juga kaget, tapi mesti _jaim_), Asahi (nggak bisa ditebak), Rukia (udah liat), Orihime (udah liat), Chad (nggak bisa ditebak), Yachiru (cuma ketawa-tawa).

"Apa… nggak terlalu besar?" tanya Ichigo, nggak jelas ke siapa.

"Daripada terlalu kecil…" gumam Renji.

"Memang, sih…"

Tak berapa lama, pintu gerbang vila itu terbuka sendiri dengan suara keras.

"Huwa! Poltergeist!" kata Kusaka ngaco.

"Bego! Mana ada yang kayak gituan!" balas Toushirou kesal. "Paling juga ada alat penggerak di dalam rumah. Mending kita masuk aja, toh gerbangnya udah dibukain."

Tanpa dikomando, Yachiru langsung ngacir masuk tanpa menunggu yang lainnya.

"Fukutaichou, tunggu!" panggil Yumichika selaku 'babysitter' Yachiru yang nggak digubris Yachiru sama sekali.

Jadi, Yumichika juga ikutan lari buat ngejar Yachiru. Daripada Yachiru ntar ilang… Yang lain juga ikutan masuk.

"Wuah…" beberapa orang menggumam ketika melihat vila yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa hari itu.

Kalau mau dibandingin, mungkin agak lebih besar dari rumah Byakuya nggak termasuk luas halamannya. Hanya dilihat saja, mereka sudah dapat menebak bahwa bangunan bergaya eropa tersebut sudah cukup tua. Walaupun tua, tapi bangunan itu terawat dengan sangat baik. Di halamannya terdapat berbagai macam jenis bunga dan pohon yang juga terawat dengan sangat baik.

Ketika mereka sedang mengagumi vila tersebut, pintu vila terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis yang kelihatannya berumur sekitar 14-15 tahun dibaliknya. Gadi tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"_Irasshaimase, watashi wa kono yashiki no meido. Mei tomoushimasu. Anata-sama tachi o machishiteorimashita. Douzo, kochira e._" ujar gadis itu dengan sopan.

Semua mengikuti Mei memasuki vila. Bagian dalam vila itu sama seperti bagian luarnya, sangat terawatt.

"Rumah ini sudah berdiri cukup lama. Karena beberapa hal, rumah ini disewakan sebagai vila." Mei menjelaskan sambil mengantar mereka ke lantai dua. "Struktur bangunan ini lumayan rumit saya tidak dapat menganjurkan anda sekalian berjalan tanpa membawa peta. Jika tidak mengenal seluk-beluk rumah ini, siapapun dapat tersesat dengan mudah."

"Di lantai satu ada dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga. Sedangkan kamar tidur ada di lantai dua, setiap kamar dapat memuat dua orang dan juga mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri. Selebihnya anda sekalian dapat melihat-lihat sendiri, denah rumah ini ada di setiap kamar. Anda sekalian juga dapat membaca buku di perpustakaan dan memainkan alat musik di ruang musik dengan bebas. Saya akan datang ke rumah ini setiap hari untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan saya." ujar Mei. "Saya dapat memasak jika anda sekalian menginginkannya, karena itu juga termasuk dari tugas saya."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kami tak ingin merepotkanmu. Kami akan memasak sendiri." jawab Gin.

"Kalau begitu anda sekalian dapat menggunakan bahan yang ada di dapur dengan bebas. Saya akan membawa bahan makanan setiap hari. Dan jika ada yang anda sekalian perlukan, saya berada di pondok yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumah ini. Saya pamit sekarang."

Setelah Mei pamit, mereka berunding untuk menentukan siapa di kamar mana dengan siapa. Karena tiap kamar bisa memuat dua orang, dan jumlah kamar tepat sepuluh, jadi nggak ada yang tidur sendiri. Perundingan selesai dengan pembagian kamar : Ichigo-Kusaka, Toushirou-Asahi, Rukia-Orihime, Matsumoto-Yachiru, Gin-Setsuna, Byakuya-Renji, Chad-Ishida, Yoruichi-Soi Fon, Ukitake-Kyouraku, Ikkaku-Yumichika.

Waktu pembagian kamar ada beberapa masalah juga, sih… tapi cuma yang cowok aja. Yang cewek, mah adem ayem. Masalahnya sepele, Ichigo nggak mau sekamar dengan Kusaka, tapi dia juga nggak mau sekamar dengan Gin. Kusaka juga sama aja. Terus Ichigo narik Renji untuk sekamar dengan dia, tapi dihalangi Byakuya(??), sedangkan waktu narik Ikkaku dihalangi Yumichika(??). Ujung-ujungnya mereka pake _jankenpon_, dan hasilnya kayak yang di atas. Kebetulan yang menyeramkan…

Karena sibuk berantem di lorong lantai dua, mereka nggak sadar kalo yang lain udah milih kamarnya masing-masing. Dasar nasib, kamar satu-satunya yang kosong yaitu kamar paling jauh dari tangga. Dan juga rencana mereka untuk ngintip Toushirou terpaksa diundur karena mereka nggak tau Toushirounya di kamar mana…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Kembali ke tokoh utama fic ini, Toushirou (ingat! Tokoh utama fic ini Toushirou, bukan Ichigo! Di character aja aku pilih Toushirou, kan?). Habis masuk ke kamar, Toushirou ngeluarin Suzuran dari kandangnya (model untuk bepergian) dan langsung tepar di atas kasur. Perjalanan ke vila itu memang bikin capek, sih! Apalagi dengan badan kuntet kayak Toushirou. Belum lagi selama perjalanan, tiap dia ngeliat Ichigo atau nggak mikirin apa-apa, pasti dia bakal teringat dengan 'kecelakaan' waktu mau bangunin Ichigo.

Toushirou _blushing_ nggak jelas, karena lagi-lagi teringat 'kecelakaan' itu. Toushirou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk ngilangin 'pikiran buruk'nya. Terus dia neglingkarin badannya di atas kasur kayak kucing tidur. Sementara Suzuran lompat-lompat untuk bisa naik ke atas kasur Toushirou. Kasurnya lumayan tinggi, jadi Suzuran nggak bisa-bisa naik, sebaliknya malah jatuh terus, tapi tetap nekat lompat lagi. Entah bisa dibilang keras kepala atau ngotot… Asahi yang ngeliat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib kucing dan majikannya itu cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Meooww~" perjuangan Suzuran nggak sia-sia, karena akhirnya dia bisa naik ke kasur Toushirou dan tidur di sampingnya dengan pose yang sama.

Asahi juga ikutan tidur di kasur yang satu lagi setelah membuka pintu beranda kamar mereka. Kamar mereka menghadap laut, tapi karena vilanya berada di atas tebing, lautnya hanya kelihatan jika berada di beranda.

Kelihatannya liburan ini bakal jadi liburan paling aneh yang pernah dialami Toushirou, ngingat siapa-siapa aja yang ikut. Tapi Toushirou nggak sempat mikirin hal-hal itu, karena dia udah keburu mengantuk. Suzuran udah tertidur, dan Toushirou sempat melihat Asahi yang juga udah tidur.

"_Oyasumi_."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Toushiroupun tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur sementara angin laut berhembus melalui beranda yang terbuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-backstage-

Kuro lunatic : "Yeee~iii!!!! Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ku-update juga!! _gomen _karena telat update!!"

Kusaka : "Protes!!! Kok aku apes di chapter ini?!"

Ichigo : "Nggak usah banyak protes. Ini masih mending daripada ide awal author stress bin hang ni satu…"

Kuro lunatic : "Betul kata Ichigo!! Mending kita respon review ja~"

Ichigo : "Toushirou mana? kok nggak keliatan?"

Kuro lunatic : "Ngambek! Udah, respon review aja. Nanti juga balik. Pengganti Toushirou, Byakuya!!! Yaaaiiii!!!" –ngancurin kartu ala persona 4-

Byakuya : -muncul entah dari mana- "…"

Ichigo : "Huwa! Byakuya! Woi!! Emang Byakuya persona?!"

Byakuya : "_Kozou_, sudah kubilang panggil aku Ku-"

Kuro lunatic : "Nggak usah mikirin hal kecil! Review pertama, **toshiro-setsugetsu4518**. Kusaka emang gitu, makhluk gak jelas! Yang tarik Toushirou? Sekarang udah tau, kan?"

Byakuya : -pasrah- "**Dina_hitsugaya **udah update."

Kusaka : "Dari **NakamaLuna **dan **Kirazu Haruka**. Sampe kapanpun, aku nggak bakal biarin Toushirou cuma berdua dengan si jeruk sialan ini! Toushirou memang cocok jadi uke. Aku gak bisa bayangin dia jadi seme…"

Kuro lunatic : "Aku juga gak bisa bayangin… dari **MintCa**, ada ide? **Shazanami Mystica** makasih untuk pemberitahuannya! Aku kurang perhatiin!"

Ichigo : "**Mizuhashi Azumi –uchiha- **'Tou-chan'… memangnya Toushirou ayah siapa? –dilempar sandal- Chad memang sering nggak jelas gitu… kalau diibaratin Hetalia, dia kayak Yunani!"

Kuro lunatic : -bengong- "Emang Ichigo tau Hetalia juga?"

Ichigo : -ngangguk- "Lucu, sih."

Byakuya : "Apalagi Allied Forces-nya…"

Kuro lunatic & Ichigo : O.o

Ichigo : "err… respon review lagi… **101 hiru-san **apa boleh buat, kan? Aku ada kuliah, sih… lagian Kon bisa dijadiin umpan…"

Byakuya : "**Ziruki Zaoldyeck **hati-hati, kalau terlalu dipuji, entar author ni satu makin stress. Dari **Cloud**-"

Kuro lunatic : "Tenang ja… bakal kubikin, tapi gak janji bakal serius. Ide-ide qe yang aneh bin ajaib juga bakal aku pake, kok."

Kusaka : "**Tie-manganiac-bgt** kalo diganti, entar ni author makin stress mikirin namanya… lagian itu juga faktor ketidaksengajaan… nih, ambil aja Kon untuk dihajar." –ngasih Kon-

Byakuya : "**mega pikachu-nyo **udah update…"

Kuro lunatic : "Yeee~ udah dia yang request munculin Setsuna. **Kurai**, tenang aja, sampe sejauh ni, OC cuma 3… kalopun nambah, mungkin di akhir cerita… walaupun belum pasti."

Kuro lunatic : "Balas review udah selesai. Aku mau nonton Hetalia. Byakuya, Ichigo, Kusaka, bilang yang biasanya!" –kabur-

Ichigo : "Woi! Aku juga mau nonton!" –kabur-

Byakuya : "…" –ngikutin kuro lunatic & ichigo yang mau nonton Hetalia-

Kusaka : -sweatdrop- "Jadi aku sendiri, nih? Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab!!" –baca script- "'Sebelum tekan tombol 'back' ataupun 'exit' atau juga pergi ke alamat lain, klik dulu tombol review di bawah dan kasih review sebanyak-banyaknya. Review nyawa fanfic ini'" –ngacir, ikutan nonton-


	7. Chapter 7

**BLEACH** punya Kubo Tite,

**Die Kleine Seejungfrau** punya Hans Christian Andersen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou terbangun ketika hari sudah betul-betul gelap. Dengan kata lain dia tidur paling nggak sekitar 13 jam (dia tidur nggak lama setelah sampe ke vila, sekitar jam 1 siang, dan waktu dia bangun sekitar jam 2 malam…) Buset… author aja nggak pernah tidur selama itu…

Toushirou mengucek matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Lampu di kamar itu tak dinyalakan, tetapi karena cahaya bulan masuk melalui pintu beranda yang terbuka, Toushirou dapat melihat isi kamar tersebut dengan jelas. Barang-barang miliknya dan Asahi sudah tersusun rapi. Tapi dia tak melihat Asahi di kamar itu, hanya Suzuran yang tidur di atas kasur Asahi.

Karena nggak bisa tidur lagi, Toushirou memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan perlahan mengambil mantel kamar yang digantung oleh Asahi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Toushirou segera mengenakan mantel tersebut karena udara dingin yang agak menusuk. Samar-samar Toushirou dapat mendengar deburan ombak dari bawah tebing. Dan… dentingan piano... diiringi oleh nyanyian. Samar, tapi dapat terdengar jika menajamkan pendengaran.

'_Piano… siapa yang memainkannya? Melodi ini… pernah kudengar entah di mana…'_

Didasari oleh rasa ingin tahu, Toushiroupun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Toushirou berjalan sambil terfokus dengan dentingan piano tersebut tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang dia lewati.

Saking rumitnya struktur bangunan vila itu, sesuai dengan yang Mei bilang tadi siang. Sekarang Toushirou harus mempercayai fakta kalau dia TERSESAT. Dia betul-betu nggak punya petunjuk harus ke mana. Datang dari mana aja dia nggak tau…

'_Daripada aku cuma berdiri di sini lebih baik aku jalan aja terus… siapa tau ntar bisa balik…'_

Dengan didasari pikiran itu, Toushirou berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Sekarang dia mengumpat dalam hati kepada rasa-ingin-tahunya-yang-teramat-besar-hingga-menyebabkan-dia-tersesat. Kali ini dia memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama, karena nggak mau makin nyasar.

Untung bagi Toushirou, nggak lama dia jalan, dia melihat cahayan remang keluar dari pintu sebuah ruangan yang agak terbuka. Toushirou berjalan pelan dan mengintip isi ruangan tersebut, cuma untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tau di ruangan itu ada salah satu dari orang mesum **[baca : Gin, Kyouraku]** –menurut Toushirou- yang bisa aja nge-rape dia, kan?

Tapi, di ruangan yang remang-remang itu nggak ada Gin ataupun Kyouraku. Di ruangan yang penuh buku dan dia asumsikan sebagai perpustakaan yang dibilang Mei tersebut, Toushirou hanya melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya. Kelihatannya sedang melihat sesuatu. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai di punggungnya.

"…Kusaka?"

DEG!

Orang tersebut kelihatannya kaget dengan panggilan Toushirou. Dia terlonjak, mengembalikan buku yang dia pegang ke rak atas, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Toushirou, toh… jangan bikin kaget gitu! Kalo aku Ukitake-taichou, pasti udah ko'it" sosok yang rupanya Kusaka itu agak kesal.

"_Gomen, gomen_[1]." Toushirou minta maaf cuma setengah hati. "Kau ngapain malam-malam di sini?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Kau sendiri ngapain? Dari tadi tidur nggak bangun-bangun, sekalinya bangun malah ketemu di tempat kayak gini. Nyasar?"

Yak, kalimat Kusaka barusan betul-betul MENGENA. Toushirou diam sejuta bahasa. Dia nggak mau diketawain Kusaka karena ngaku kalo dia tersesat.

"Kalo nggak mau jawab, ya udah. Pasti tersesat, kan?"

"_U-urusai_[2]! Lagian, kan bukan salah aku. Perancang ni vila aja yang bikin rumah rumit gini!"

Kusaka cuma ketawa kecil dengar 'pembelaan diri' dari Toushirou. Dengan muka merah karena malu, Toushirou mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Buku-buku yang berada di ruangan itu menarik perhatiannya. Toushirou mengambil salah satu buku di rak terdekat. Sepertinya buku cerita bergambar, _Die Kleine Seejungfrau_[3]. Tulisan tersebut tertulis di sampul buku yang dipegang Toushirou itu. Dia mengerutkan kening, mencoba membaca tulisan tersebut.

"_Die Kleine Seejungfrau_."

Entah dari kapan, Kusaka berdiri di belakang Toushirou dan berbisik di telinganya. Kali ini giliran Toushirou yang terlonjak kaget. Bukan cuma karena Kusaka yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang dia, tapi juga karena Kusaka berbisik di telinganya yang –walaupun Toushirou malas mengakuinya- sensitif.

"_Die Kleine Seejungfrau._" ulang Kusaka. "Putri duyung."

"Ha?" Toushirou cengo. Mau marah, tapi nggak jadi.

"Itu judul buku yang kau pegang. Bahasa Jerman."

"Dari kapan kau bisa bahasa Jerman?" tanya Toushirou dengan nada ragu.

"Kalo yang sederhana, sih bisa."

Kusaka curi-curi kesempatan, dia makin mendekatkan badannya dengan Toushirou. Toushirou yang sadar langsung menjauh. Toushirou duduk di salah satu kursi dan membuka buku tersebut di atas meja. Karena nggak ngerti bahasa Jerman, Toushirou hanya melihat-lihat gambar di buku tersebut. Walaupun kelihatannya terbitan lama, tapi kondisi bukunya masih sangat bagus.

"Mungkin dulu pemilik rumah ini mempunyai anak perempuan." ujar Kusaka yang duduk di samping Toushirou.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" tanya Toushirou dengan perhatian tetap kepada gambar-gambar indah di buku tersebut.

"Karena banyak buku dongeng bergambar…" jawab Kusaka.

"…terserahlah."

Toushirou masih asyik menekuni gambar-gambar buku dongeng tersebut. Sementara Kusaka cuma merhatiin Toushirou. Dia bisa merhatiin Toushirou terus karena yang diperhatiin memang nggak peduli, tapi lama-lama Toushirou risih juga.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Toushirou, kesal.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. _Suki na hito o mita, are wa futsuu deshou_[4]?" jawab Kusaka yang sukses bikin Toushirou _blushing_.

"…….."

"_Doushite_? _Ore no koto suki ni natte kai_[5]?" Kusaka memang nggak bisa baca sikon. Padahal kalo dia nggak kege-eran gitu, dia nggak bakal dapat gamparan dari Toushirou.

Habis kejadian itu, Kusaka ikutan baca buku dongeng yang lain. Sebagian besar buku-buku itu berbahasa Jerman, Inggris, dan Prancis. Ada juga beberapa literatur kuno dan album foto. Karena Kusaka ikutan baca buku, Toushirou bisa tenang. Dia tau kalau Kusaka udah baca buku apa aja, dia nggak bakal peduliin sekelilingnya. Karena terlalu tenang, Toushirou jadi mengantuk lagi. Dia kayaknya nggak ingat udah tidur sekitar 13 jam.

Ketika Kusaka selesai membaca, Toushirou udah ketiduran dengan kepala di atas meja. Kusaka hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang ini. Pelan-pelan dia mengambil buku dongeng yang tadi Toushirou baca dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat badan Toushirou.

"…….."

Tanpa bicara Kusaka membawa Toushirou kembali ke kamarnya. Dia dengan gampang membuka pintu kamar Toushirou dan Asahi sembari menggendong Toushirou dengan satu tangannya. Toushirou kecil, sih. Asahi belum kembali, karena di tempat tidurnya hanya ada Suzuran. Kusaka melepaskan mantel kamar Toushirou dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur secara perlahan.

"_Gute Nacht, mein Schnee Prinzessin_[6]."

Kusaka mengecup dahi Toushirou dan keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

"...ngun… Toushirou, bangun!"

Toushirou membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Toushirou yang masih mengantuk reflek menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah.

"Woy, Toushirou! Udah bangun kok tidur lagi!"

Karena kesal melihat Toushirou yang kayak gitu, Asahi menarik selimut Toushirou dengan paksa dan mendorong Toushirou ke kamar mandi. Dia memberikan Toushirou baju ganti karena kalau Toushirou sendiri yang mengambil bajunya, dia bakal tahu kalau semua baju yang dia bawa sudah ditukar oleh Asahi dengan baju yang bermodel feminim (permintaan Matsumoto). Toushirou yang masih belum tau cuma nerima baju yang dikasih Asahi dan masuk ke kamar mandi setengah sadar.

Sembari berganti baju dia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Toushirou ingat bahwa dia ketiduran di ruang baca.

'_Jadi Kusaka yang membawaku kembali ke kamar...' _Toushirou mendesah. _'Pada akhirya aku nggak tau siapa yang mainin piano itu…'_

Toushirou keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pelan dan menemukan Asahi berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?" tanya Toushirou yang reflek mundur satu langkah dengan curiga.

"Ke sini."

Asahi menarik Toushirou ke depan cermin. Salah satu tangannya memegang sisir dan tangan lainnya memegang pita serta beberapa jepit rambut.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Toushirou lagi ketika Asahi menyisir rambutnya.

"Diam aja. Nanti jadinya nggak rapi."

"Apanya?!"

"Udah kubilang diam aja."

Asahi menguncir rambut Toushirou dengan cekatan dan memakaikannya beberapa jepit rambut. Toushirou memandangi bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil –dia terpaksa mengakuinya-, memakai baju berwarna pink muda dipadu dengan rok putih selutut, dan rambutnya dikuncir dua. Bila melihat seseorang seperti itu, maka hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran kita, yaitu kata 'manis'. Yak, jika kenyataan bisa diubah, Toushirou akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu adalah bayangannya, melainkan bayangan seseorang yang lain. Tapi sayangnya hal itu MUSTAHIL, jadi dia hanya bisa MENOLAK kenyataan bahwa bayangan itu adalah bayangan dirinya.

"Gimana? Bagus, kan?" ujar Asahi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"…….."

"Kita harus turun sekarang. Jadi, nggak usah berlama-lama di depan cermin gitu."

Lagi-lagi Asahi menarik Toushirou yang masih mencoba memutarbalikkan fakta. Suzuran mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H

Belum semua turun ke lantai satu, beberapa yang belum turun yaitu Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, dan Rukia. Sementara Toushirou cuma bisa pasrah diliatin sama yang udah ngumpul di ruang keluarga karena penampilannya yang sekarang. Ichigo dengan Kusaka juga nggak mau ketinggalan ngeliatin Toushirou dalam balutan baju feminim. Kalo Matsumoto, Yoruichi, dengan Gin malah lebih parah, mereka ngambil foto Toushirou diam-diam yang sayangnya diketahui sama Toushirou.

"Ka-li-an…"

Saking marahnya, Toushirou sampe ngancurin kamera mereka satu-satu kecuali punya Yoruichi yang udah keburu kabur.

"Taichou sadis~ ini kan kamera baru aku." Matsumoto nangis gaje ngeratapi nasib kameranya.

"Iya, nih Hitsugaya-han jahat. Padahal, kan fotonya bagus…" Gin memperparah keadaan.

"SALAH SENDIRI!!!!!!"

Yang lain _sweatdrop_. Penampilan luar Toushirou yang makin manis diimbangi dengan makin galaknya dia.

"Taichou/Hitsugaya-han jahat! Jahat! Jahat!" Matsumoto dan Gin berbarengan ngejek Toushirou kayak anak es-de.

"KALIAN!!! PASTI KUBUNUH!!!!"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, dimulailah kejar-kejaran antara Toushirou dan Matsumoto-Gin ala kejar-kejaran pada tayangan _T** and Jer**_. Sementara yang lain makin es-we-te.

"Err… be-te-we, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, dengan Ikkaku mana?" Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari _Pertunjukan Live T** and Jer** versi Shinigami_ tersebut.

"Ikkaku masih tidur dengan jeleknya… sungguh tidak cantik." jawab Yumichika yang lagi bercermin-?-

"Kuchiki-san tadi dipanggil Abarai-kun. Katanya dia mau minta tolong." kali ini Orihime yang menjawab.

"Mending kita panggil aja." Setsuna mengusulkan.

Ichigo mengangguk dan pergi ke lantai dua. Pertama-tama dia menuju ke kamar Renji-Byakuya. Belum juga sempat mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, telinga Ichigo menangkap suara aneh. Dia mendengar… suara desahan…

'_Mungkin aku salah dengar. Ini kan kamar Renji dengan Byakuya.' _Ichigo mencoba menghapus pikiran buruknya, tapi…

"Ngghh… taichou…"

"Sebentar lagi, Renji…"

Nggak ada keraguan lagi, itu suara Renji dengan Byakuya.

'_Mereka ngapain sih di dalam?' _

"Ichigo? Kau ngapain bengong di depan pintu kamar Nii-sama?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah, Kurosaki Ichigo disebabkan karena serangan jantung… lalu Toushirou dan Kusaka hidup berbahagia selam-lamanya…

**#Interval**# Pengennya author bikin gitu biar ni fanfic cepat selesai, tapi nggak jadi karena author nggak mau kena getsuga tenshou, serta masih sayang nyawa karena author masih belum puas nonton hetalia, juga belum nonton Bleach movie 3, Kuroshitsuji hidden episode 25, 07-ghost belum tamat, terus… **(Readers : "Nggak ada yang peduli! Cepat lanjutin ceritanya!" –ngelempar author pake permen coklat -?- karena author lagi puasa-) #Interval end#**

**#Back To Real Story#**

Rukia berdiri di belakang Ichigo sambil membawa… baskom isi air… Ichigo nggak terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan Rukia yang tiba-tiba berkat ayahnya yang tiap pagi selalu cari masalah waktu dia masih tinggal dengan keluarganya.

"Mau panggil Renji dengan Byakuya supaya turun, tapi… mereka ngapain di dalam?"

"Memangnya kau mikirin apaan?" tanya Rukia balik sementara suara erangan terdengar.

"Umm…" Ichigo nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan balik Rukia.

"_Baka Ichigo_[7]. Nggak mungkin kan Renji berani macam-macam sama Nii-sama." ujar Rukia yang kayaknya tau apa yang dipikirin Ichigo.

"Memang, sih. Tapi mereka ngapain di dalam?"

"Daripada dibilang, kau juga nggak akan percaya. Liat aja sendiri."

Rukia membuka pintu kamar di depannya dan keadaan di dalam kamar keliatan jelas sama Ichigo. Ternyata, di dalamnya Renji sedang… menyeret Byakuya dari atas tempat tidur. Ichigo _speechless_, nggak bisa bilang apa-apa. Byakuya yang ditarik sama Renji kayaknya masih nggak sadar.

"Tiap pagi Nii-sama selalu kayak gini, kok. Nii-sama memang payah bangun." kata Rukia malihta Ichigo yang diam nggak gerak kayak patung.

Rukia berjalan ke arah Renji yang masih sibuk nyeret Byakuya.

"Rukia, taichou makan apaan, sih? Kok beratnya nggak setengah-setengah?" tanya Renji yang kepayahan nyeret Byakuya.

"Nggak usah ribut. Handuknya mana?"

Renji memberikan handuk bersih kepada Rukia. Rukia mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke dalam baskom yang dia bawa dan mengisyaratkan Renji untuk menjauh.

"Kalau handuk ini bisa kulempar tepat sasaran, kalian harus segera keluar kalo nggak mau Nii-sama ngamuk. Ngerti?" Rukia berkata dengan nada serius.

Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk. Rukia bersiap melermpar handuk, dan… handuk basah tersebut mendarat tepat di muka Byakuya. Rukia langsung nendang Ichigo dan Renji keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Yosh! Kalo udah gini kita tunggu aja Nii-sama di bawah. Ntar turun sendiri, kok."

"Tunggu dulu! Memang Byakuya tiap pagi kayak gini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada nggak percaya.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" jawab Rukia dengan Renji bareng.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Sekarang Ichigo lagi berdiri di depan kamar Ikkaku. Pintunya udah terbuka, tapi Ichigo masih cengo di depan pintu karena isi kamar yang SUPER DUPER BERANTAKAN!!! Berantakannya ngalahin kamar author yang nggak pernah rapi. Tapi cuma setengah bagian kamar aja. Setengahnya lagi kebalikannya, yaitu amat-sangat-rapi. Lantainya malah kinclong.

Nggak usah mikir juga Ichigo udah tau kalo Ikkaku dengan Yumichika bagi kamarnya setengah-setengah. Kalo nggak, mustahil setengah berantakan, setengah rapi.

Ichigo berjalan di antara tumpukan barang yang bisa di samain dengan tumpukan sampahnya TPA (Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, buka Tempat Pengajian Anak!!!).

"WOIII!!!! IKKAKU!!! BANGUN!!!!!" Ichigo memulai 'ritual membangunkan kepala bakso' dengan volume suara yang ngelebihi TOA masjid.

Ikkaku nggak bergerak.

Kesal, Ichigo mendorong Ikkaku sampe jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi, saudara-saudara… ntu tuyul dewasa sama sekali nggak bergeming!! Kesabaran Ichigo telah sampai batasnya. Dia turun ke lantai satu, dan balik ke kamar Ikkaku dalam waktu beberapa detik sambil membawa seseorang berambut pink yang nggak pernah bisa diam. Kalau ada yang nebak orang itu Yachiru, selamat! Anda memenangkan doorprize senilai –dihajar readers karena kebanyakan bacot-.

Ichigo 'melepaskan' Yachiru ke dalam kamar Ikkaku. Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara Ikkaku yang teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Ketika teriakan Ikkaku berhenti, Yachiru keluar dari kamar sambil ketawa-tawa.

"Icchy, janjinya jangan lupa."

"Iya, iya. Satu kotak permen, kan? Tenang aja."

Ternyata, Ichigo menggunakan senjata hidup bernama Yachiru untuk membangunkan Ikkaku dengan imbalan satu kotak permen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] : Maaf (informal)

[2] : Berisik, diam

[3] : The little mermaid

[4] : "Melihat orang yang kusukai, bukankah itu wajar?"

[5] : "Kenapa? Apa kau jadi menyukaiku?"

[6] : "Selamat malam, Putri Saljuku"

[7] ; "Ichigo bodoh."


	8. Chapter 8

BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite

---###---

_**Kusaka's POV**_

Capek!

Aku menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur kamar vila. Seharusnya liburan ini jadi liburan terbagus untukku. Tapi semua buyar karena si stoberi-oren-berkepala-duren sialan itu! Si sialan yang berani-beraninya mengambil _first kiss _Toushirou!

Ditambah lagi aku **terpaksa **berbagi kamar dengannya! Ingat! **TERPAKSA**!!! Kalo gak terpaksa, aku gak sudi satu kamar dengan si duren itu! Najis!

Untuk memperlengkap penderitaanku, ketika pembagian tugas aku harus membujuk Rangiku-san dan cewek bernama Inoue agar mereka mau 'menyerahkan' giliran masak mereka ke orang lain. Kedengarannya mudah? Ya, sangat _**mudah**_ membujuk mereka selama **DUA JAM LEBIH**!!! Tapi ini juga demi kesehatan semua yang ada di vila.

Nggak lucu kan kalo Ukitake-san tiba-tiba serangan jantung dan ko'it karena masakan beracun ntu dua cewek?

Dari hasil perundingan kami semua minus Toushirou yang ketiduran dan Yachiru yang memang masih terlalu kecil, semua mendapat giliran masak kecuali 4 orang.

Rangiku-san dan Inoue. Alasannya, yah... Karena mereka menghasilkan makanan yang JELAS JELAS NGGAK DIKONSUMSI MANUSIA NORMAL. Yachiru, karena dia masih terlalu kecil. Yumichika selaku _babysitter _Yachiru juga nggak setuju kalo Yachiru masak. Takut kenapa-napa katanya. Terus satu orang lagi... Kuchiki-taichou yang bangsawan elit dan gak pernah turun ke dapur. Satu-satunya masakan yang dia kuasai cuma _wakame _dengan bentuk nggak jelas itu. Gak mungkin kan makan pagi/siang/malam _wakame_?

Lupakan kegilaan waktu pembagian tugas tadi. Vila ini menurutku agak aneh. Yang lain mungkin nggak menyadarinya, tapi vila ini diselimuti reiatsu yang terasa _familiar_... Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat reiatsu siapa atau apa.

Aku berbalik ke sampingku, si stroberi sialan itu sudah tidur nyenyak. Dan sinar bulan memasuki kamar kami dari beranda yang sengaja dibuka untuk mengurangi hawa panas. Suasana vila ini sepi, hanya debur ombak dari bawah tebing yang terdengar samar-samar.

Jelas aja sepi. Sekarang mungkin udah lewat tengah malam. Semuanya pasti kecapekan karena perjalanan ke vila ini nggak bisa dibilang gampang. Jadi wajar kalo semuanya tidur lelap malam ini.

_Cklek_

Hm? Bunyi pintu dibuka, tengah malam begini.

---###---

_**Normal POV**_

Kusaka berhenti dari aktivitasnya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk mengintip siapa yang keluar dari kamar.

Dia membuka pintu perlahan, dan tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Kusaka mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lorong yang gelap. Karena tak ada penerangan di lorong itu, Kusaka tak dapat melihat apapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Sampai dia melihat bayangan yang bergerak menjauh...

---###---

_**Kusaka's POV**_

Eh, yang barusan tadi... Apa?_Yuurei_?Tapi reiatsunya nggak terasa. Bukannya aku takut dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Karena _shinigami _juga bisa dibilang hantu, kan? Kalau betul itu _yuurei_, meng_konsou_nya adalah tugasku sebagai _shinigami_.

Dengan langkah malas, aku keluar dari kamar. Bayangan yang tadi udah nggak keliatan. Tapi jelaslah, nggak mungkin kan dia nunggu aku? Gak ada kerjaan apa?

Karena nggak tau bayangan itu ke mana, aku ngikutin aja arah bayangan itu pergi. Kalo masalah denah vila, kurang lebih aku dah hapal.

Ya, aku dah hapal, tapi...

VILA INI TERLALU BESAR!!!!! Aku udah nggak tau lagi nih jalan kemana... Kok ada ya yang mau bikin rumah kayak gini sih? Nyesatin aja!

_"'Di mana aku sekarang'. Aku melihat jejak kaki yang berkali-kali kubuat."_

Lagu... Siapa? Diiringi dengan piano... Samar, tapi tetap terdengar. Jadi nggak mungkin salah dengar. Lagipula lagu ini... Pernah kudengar...

Apa _dia_? Kalau betul itu suaranya, artinya rumah ini...

Tersenyum kecil, aku mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Kalau benar itu dia, mungkin aku bisa mengganggunya sedikit. Dan yang paling penting, aku jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang dia karena dia jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Hanya beberapa langkah aku berjalan, pandanganku tertuju ke sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Tapi lagu dan bunyi piano tak terdengar dari ruangan itu. Berarti suaranya bukan dari ruangan ini.

Walau begitu, aku penasaran dengan ruangan ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memasukinya. Lagipula Mei tak mengatakan ada ruangan yang tak boleh dimasuki kan? Jadi, masuk juga tak apa.

Di luar dugaan, pintu yang sebesar itu rupanya ringan dan mudah dibuka. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu aku dapat melihat deretan rak buku dan meja serta beberapa kursi yang disusun. Kalau begitu, ini pasti perpustakaan.

Aku menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Pandanganku menelusuri buku-buku yang ada di rak terdekat. Buku-buku yang ada beragam, dari cerita anak-anak sampai literatur kuno. Cerita anak-anaknya pun ada dalam beberapa bahasa. Dari yang sudah kulihat ada yang dalam bahasa Inggris, Jerman, dan Prancis selain bahasa Jepang.

Di antara buku-buku yang tersusun rapi itu, ada satu buku yang menarik perhatianku. Buku itu ditempatkan di rak yang agak tinggi, dengan cover berwarna coklat gelap.

Lagi-lagi, aku terlalu penasaran dengan isinya dan buku itu kubuka perlahan. Pada halaman pertama, terdapat foto seseorang yang kukenal baik, walaupun di foto itu dia masih kecil. Dan pada halaman-halaman lainnya, juga terdapat berbagai foto-foto lain.

Kalau begitu, dugaanku tepat. Dan _reiatsu _yang menyelimuti rumah ini adalah miliknya. Dan lagu itu-

"Kusaka?"

Aku terperanjat kaget. Jelas aja kaget, memangnya siapa yang nggak kaget kalo dikejutin tiba-tiba gitu? Aku melongok ke belakang, asal suara itu. Toushirou berdiri di pintu ruangan, dengan mantel kamar menutupi tubuhnya. Secara reflek aku mengambalikan album foto yang aku pegang. _Dia _juga pasti nggak terlalu suka kalau Toushirou melihat foto-fotonya ketika masih kecil. Untungnya Toushirou kelihatan tak curiga.

"Toushirou, toh... Jangan bikin kaget gitu! Coba kalo aku Ukitake-san, pasti udah ko'it." Oke, kalo kalian merasa aku terlalu lebay ato hiperbola, terserah aja. Tapi aku memang betulan kaget.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai."

"Kau dari tadi tidur nggak bangun-bangun.. Sekalinya bangun malah ketemu di tempat ini. Nyasar?"

Aku bukannya ngejek Toushirou, tapi yah... Memang aneh kan kalo anak yang dari tadi tidur gak bangun-bangun malah seliweran tengah malam gini? Kalo ada yang namanya kuntilanak, Toushirou pasti di culik. Lagian aku juga nyasar kok.

Toushirou nggak menjawab, artinya udah betul dia nyasar. Ego Toushirou kan tinggi, jadinya gak mungkin dia mau ngaku kalo dia nyasar di dalam rumah.

"Kalau kau nggak mau jawab, ya udah. Pasti tersesat, kan?"

"U-urusai! Lagian kan bukan salah aku. Perancangnya aja yang bikin rumah rumit gini." Toushirou membela diri. Melihat reaksi Toushirou membuatku ingin tertawa. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka mengganggu Toushirou. Reaksinya lucu.

Aku melihat Toushirou yang memperhatikan deretan buku-buku dengan seksama. Dia mengambil sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Kelihatannya Toushirou kesusahan membaca judul yang tertulis di sampul buku itu. Wajar aja sih. Toushirou kan nggak bisa bahasa Jerman.

Aku medapat sebuah ide yang cukup menarik, menurutku. Perlahan, aku mendekati Toushirou, dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit hingga bibirku berada tepat di samping telinganya.

"_Die Kleine Seejungfrau_." Akue berujar pelan, membuat Toushirou terlonjak kaget.

Rencanaku sukses! Muka Toushirou memerah, karena aku tahu kalau kupingnya sensitif.

"_Die Kleine Seejungfrau_." ulangku lagi. "Putri duyung."

Toushirou memasang tampang bingung, atau lebih tepatnya cengo.

"Itu judul buku yang kau pegang. Bahasa Jerman."

"Dari kapan kau bisa bahasa Jerman?" tanya Toushirou. Aku bisa menemukan nada ragu dari caranya berbicara. Nggak heran sih kalau dia nggak tau aku bisa bahasa Jerman. Aku nggak pernah pakai bahasa Jerman sejak aku ke Soul Society sih.

"Kalau yang sederhana sih bisa" jawabku singkat.

Lagi-lagi, di otakku melintas ide yang nggak kalah aneh dari sebelumnya. Aku mendekatkan badanku dengan Toushirou. Tapi dia sadar dan segera menjauh dariku. Toushirou mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Dia membuka buku cerita tersebut di atas meja. Aku mengikuti Toushirou dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin dulu di rumah ini ada anak perempuan." Aku memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" Toushirou membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut.

"Karena banyak buku dongeng bergambar."

"Terserahlah."

Karena Toushirou begitu asyik menekuni bukunya, aku yang nggak ada kerjaan memperhatikan Toushirou. Toushirou memang manis, tapi setelah dia jadi perempuan, dia makin manis. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih bersih tergerai di bahunya, beberapa helai jatuh ke mukanya. Badan Toushirou yang memang kecil, menjadi lebih kecil. Mantel kamar yang dia kenakan terlihat agak kebesaran.

"Apaan sih?" Toushirou bertanya kesal.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. _Suki na hito o mita, are wa futsuu deshou?_" Aku menjawab setengah ngasal. Tapi reaksi Toushirou di luar dugaanku. Dia makin manis dengan muka merah. Kalau si Strawberry liat, mungkin dia udah pingsan kehabisa darah karena mimisan.

"_Doushite? Ore no koto suki ni natte kai?_"

Kayaknya aku harus jaga mulut. Walaupun jadi cewek, tenaga Toushirou nggak berubah...

Daripada kena gamparan lagi, mending aku baca buku aja. Udah lama nggak baca buku dengan bahasa Jerman.

Ketika aku selesai membaca buku, kulihat Toushirou sudah tertidur. Aku menghela nafas. Walaupun aku sahabatnya dari sekolah dulu, seharusnya Toushirou jangan melonggarkan kewaspadaan. Begini-begini, aku kan cowok; dan dia sekarang seorang perempuan. Mungkin dia masih belum mengerti.

Perlahan, aku mengambil buku dongeng yang dibaca Toushirou dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat Toushirou agar dia tak terbangun. Dengan mudah dapat kugendong dia. Aku menggendong Toushirou hingga ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan kulepaskan mantel kamar Toushirou dan membaringkan Toushirou ke atas tempat tidur.

"_Gute Nacht, mein Schnee Prinzessin_." Aku mengecup kening Toushirou dan keluar kamar tanpa membuat suara.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

A/n : gomen, updatenya telat. Statusku sebagai 'murid kelas 9' gak mengizinkan aku update cepet dengan tugas seabrek! Belum ditambah to.... Chapter depan juga mungkin agak lama update! Gomen! Btw, ada yang tau judul lagu yang didengar Kusaka?

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

BLEACH (c) Kubo Tite

Vocaloid Hatsune Miku : Project Diva (c) Bandai

Changin (c) Kuro Lunatic

* * *

Semua sekarang udah ngumpul di ruang makan. Meja makan di ruangan itu jenis meja panjang yang bisa ditemuin di cerita-cerita dengan setting kastil eropa. Yaitu meja makan panjang yang hebatnya, semuanya dapat tempat. Saking gedenya tu meja...

Walaupun semua ngumpul, tapi nggak semua melek. Kyouraku yang masih setengah tidur bersandar ke pundak Ukitake. Spontan, Matsumoto yang insting fujoshinya muncul langsung ngeluarin kamera buat ngejepret ntu dua sejoli dari berbagai _angle_. Ikkaku masih ngedumel gegara dia dibangunin sama 'Monster Pink'. Rukia dengan Orihime ngegosipin sesuatu gak jelas sambil cekikikan. Byakuya duduk di samping Renji dengan gaya _cool _seakan gak ada kejadian di mana sebuah handuk basah setengah beku sukses nemplok di mukanya. Renjinya sendiri menghela nafas terus. Ntah apa yang dipikirin sama dia...

Toushirou masih ngambek. Habis acara live _T** and Je*** _di chapter tujuh, dia nyoba buat ngelepas pita yang Asahi pakaikan. Tapi apa daya, entah gimana caranya diikatin, pita itu nggak mau lepas. Terpaksa deh tetap dia pake. Kusaka sibuk merhatiin sekeliling sambil nguap berkali-kali. Beberapa kali dia melirik ke arah Asahi yang juga terkadang menguap.

"Kalian tadi malam ngapain sih? Kok pada nguap terus-terusan gitu?" tanya Ichigo yang dari tadi merhatiin dua orang yang sebentar-bentar nguap itu.

"Kau kira aku bisa tidur sementara **Kau tidur dengan ributnya**??" balas Kusaka angker.

Ichigo cuma nyengir kuda. Maklum, kalo udah terlalu nyenyak gaya tidur Ichigo masuk ke kategori 'ajaib'. Suara dengkuran nggak normal, sampai tangan dengan kaki yang nggak mau diam.

"Kalau kau kenapa, Asahi?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..."

Hening, nggak ada jawaban dari Asahi.

"Oi, Asahi?" Ichigo memanggil Asahi sekali lagi.

"..." Asahi masih nggak bergeming.

"Biarkan aja," kata Kusaka. "Bentar lagi juga bangun sendiri kok."

Ichigo cengo ngedengar jawaban Kusaka. Rupanya, Asahi ketiduran sambil duduk.

---###---

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka yang bertugas segera mencuci peralatan masak dan makan yang digunakan. Pagi itu yang mendapat giliran adalah Setsuna, Ishida, dan Chad.

Semuanya beranjak dari ruang makan untuk beraktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Rencananya memang hari pertama terserah mau ngapain tapi malamnya ada barbecue, hari kedua main ke pantai malamnya main kembang api, terus hari ketiga bantuin penduduk desa nyiapin festival. Jadi serasa _study tour_... Tiap hari dijadwal gitu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Yachiru yang ngusulin didukung sama semua cewek yang ikut.

---###---

"Hari ini kau mau ngapain, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai ngelancarin aksinya buat PDKT sama Toushirou.

"Nggak kemana-mana. Bikin capek!" jawab Toushirou layaknya remaja wanita yang kecentilan nggak mau capek karena nggak mau berkeringat. Author dengan sukses dibekuin sama Hyourinmaru.

"Kalau kau, Asahi?" Giliran Kusaka yang nanya ke Asahi.

"Sama kayak Toushirou, nggak kemana-mana. Aku mau tidur!"

Dua orang cowok (ingat! Toushirou cewek!) yang ada di situ _sweatdrop_. Dan hanya di saat-saat aneh kayak gini mereka bisa kompakan.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Toushirou, sementara Kusaka menggenggam tangan Asahi.

Sebelum sempat dua orang itu protes, Ichigo dan Kusaka udah keburu narik mereka keluar vila.

"Oi! Lepasin!" Toushirou mencoba melepas genggaman Ichigo, tapi percuma aja. Ichigo nggak ngebiarin Toushirou lepas.

"Udah, kalian ikut aja. Masa kesempatan kayak gini mau dilewatin? Pemandangan di desa bagus lho!" bujuk Kusaka.

"Iya, iya, kami ikut. Tapi lepasin dulu tangan kalian! Kalau kayak gini kan kami harus lari!" Asahi ikutan protes.

Memang, karena perbedaan panjang kaki, Toushirou dan Asahi terpaksa berlari supaya nggak terseret dan terjatuh nantinya. Padahal Ichigo dan Kusaka cuma jalan cepat doang.

"Ok, ok~" Balas Ichigo sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dan Kusaka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Memang susah ya, jadi orang pendek," ujar Kusaka yang dibarengi anggukan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Kusaka sukses dihajar Toushirou dan Asahi.

---###---

Sekarang kita liat keadaan di dalam villa yang lumayan tenang karena sebagian besar pembuat ribut udah keluar villa. Renji gegulingan di kasurnya karena nggak tau mau ngapain. Sedangkan Byakuya membaca buku yang penuh dengan kanji-kanji rumit.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya gegulingan, tiba-tiba Renji merasakan _reiatsu _ yang sangat-sangat-dia-kenal. Spontan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Byakuya yang juga merasakan _reiatsu _itu menutup bukunya dan mengernyitkan alis.

"...Renji... Bukankah kau bilang kalau _**dia**_ tak ikut pergi ke sini?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada menyeramkan dan menekankan kata 'dia'.

"Di- dia sendiri yang bilang begitu kok. Katanya tugasnya terlalu banyak, jadi tak diizinkan Soutaichou untuk ikut..." jawab Renji gemeteran. Bukan karena _reiatsu _yang semakin mendekat, tapi pancaran _reiatsu _yang keluar dari taichounya sendiri.

_Reiatsu _itu semakin mendekat... Renji bersiap untuk kabur, tapi...

"REN-CHAN!!!"

Dia terlambat.

Seorang shinigami dengan jubah kapten yang bertuliskan kanji '9' di punggungnya udah keburu gelayutan di leher Renji. Renjinya sendiri mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas. Memangnya siapa juga yang nggak kehabisan nafas kalo leher yang masuk ke saluran pernafasan dipeluk erat?

"Kenapa kau di sini? _Hentai gaki_." Byakuya angkat bicara dengan aura menyeramkan bak seorang seme yang nggak rela ukenya direbut.

"Cih, _kuso taichou _ada di sini rupanya..." Taochou berambut biru itu memandang sinis ke arah Byakuya yang berujung adu _death glare. _

Sedangkan yang diperebutin, alias Renji sendiri cuma bisa bengong nggak karuan ngeliat dua orang yang adu _death glare _itu.

Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan, Renji langsung mencoba kabur dari dua orang menyeramkan yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya itu.

_PRAKK!!_

Tepat ketika Renji bakal ngebuka pintu kamar, sebuah _kunai _menancap tepat di samping tangan Renji yang berada di knop pintu. Si rambut merah berkeringat dingin sambil melihat ke belakang perlahan.

"Err... Vincent? Kunai ini..." Renji nggak sanggup ngelanjutin kalimatnya karena si Rambut biru yang dia panggil 'Vincent' itu tersenyum.

Senyum manis. Tapi bagi Renji senyuman itu adalah pertanda buruk.

Kapten divisi 9 itu meninggalkan kontes _death glare _yang sedang berlangsung dan menarik Renji keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Byakuya dengan cara melompat dari beranda.

Contoh yang JANGAN ditiru. Karena kamar mereka terletak di lantai dua.

---###---

Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Kusaka merinding gaje.

"Kenapa?" tanya Asahi.

"Nggak tau... Tiba-tiba merinding sendiri," jawab Kusaka. "Kau juga?"

Ichigo cuma ngangguk.

"Biarin aja, orang aneh memang suka yang aneh-aneh." Toushirou yang masih ngambek nimbrung.

---###---

Kita kembali lagi ke pasangan yang norak dan bakal gampang dikenali bahkan sama orang dengan minus besar kayak author karena warna rambut mereka yang memang mencolok abis. Yaitu Renji dan seme gajenya, Tarius. yang hobi dangdutan dan phobia _Final Destination_.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di hutan kecil yang menjadi pemisah antara villa dan desa.

"Emm... Vincent?"

"Apa, Ren-chan?"

"Kau serius mau ngelakuin _itu _di sini?"

"Iya dong. Jadi, mau di mana lagi? Lagian di sini juga nggak bakal ada yang liat dan dengar..."

"T- tapi... AH!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ja- jangan... Vincent..."

"Hmm? Di sini? Atau mungkin di sini?"

"Ah! Berhenti! Jangan sekarang... VINCENT!"

_Boku wa umare soshite kizuku_

_Shosen hito no manegoto dato_

_Shitte na omo utai tsuzukeru_

_Towa no inochi 'VOCALOID'_

Rupanya Tarius grepe-grepe Renji buat ngeluarin psp dengan warna _Rose Pink _yang gampang kotor.

"VINCENT! Kan udah kubilang aku mau dapetin _module _terakhir itu sendiri!" Renji mencak-mencak marah.

"Kan nanti bisa _load _ulang," jawab Tarius santai sambil nekan-nekan deretan tombol yang muncul di layar untuk ngedapetin _Great _di lagu _Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu _yang _Hard Mode _dan merupakan lagu paling susah di game _Vocaloid Hatsune Miku Project Diva _yang dirilis _Bandai _pada tanggal--- ***author dibunuh kebanyakan bacot***

"Jangan _rewrite save._" Akhirnya Renji ngalah.

"Ok. Tenang aja," balas Tarius sambil nekan _circle buton _untuk konfirmasi _rewrite save _dengan tampang-tak-berdosa.

"AHH!!!! VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriakan histeris Renji membahana di hutan kecil itu.

* * *

Kuro Lunatic : "Harusnya ni penpik udah update dari minggu kemaren..."

Ichigo : "Kenapa ga update terus?"

Kuro Lunatic : "Hape disita guru seminggu..."

Toushirou : "Syukurin!"

Kuro Lunatic : "Enak aja syukurin! Itu sepruh nyawaku, tau!"

Kusaka : "Masih untung gak sempet diperiksa. Kalo nggak pasti gak dibalikin gegara kebanyakan yaoi."

Kuro Lunatic : *tutup kuping* "Haha... Gak kedengeran... Gak kedengeran..."

Kusaka : "Anak sialan..."

Kuro Lunatic : "Haha~ Review, please~ g usah peduliin para orang aneh di belakang.~

All : "GAK SUDI KAMI DIBILANG ANEH SAMA ORANG YANG BARU KELUAR RSJ!!"

p.s

gomen bagi yang udah alert aku, dapat pemberitahuan new chapter (mungkin) sampe beberapa kali...

Aku salah upload document terus m(_ _)m


End file.
